Aux oubliettes
by Nayraa
Summary: Moi, Sakura, vit dans une réalité qui n'est pas mienne, chef-d'oeuvre d'une décennie qui n'est que mensonge. Et toi qui prétends être mon égal, tu t'obstines à vouloir guetter mon oeuvre sans être vu?  Alors je te défie.
1. Prologue

_24 Novembre 2000_

Un pied jeté loin devant l'autre. L'air froid circulait rapidement dans mes poumons et rendait ma respiration difficile. Je sentais la sueur brûler ma peau, et mes cheveux collaient à mon front humide. Cette chaleur intérieure mêlée au froid extérieur me donnait des vertiges, et ma vue commençait à se brouiller ; les réverbères se transformaient en de vulgaires tâches lumineuses dansant sous mes yeux. Ma main, fermement tenue, devenait de plus en plus moite.

Continuant ma course folle, je risquais un œil vers celle qui m'entraînait dans la nuit, à savoir ma grande sœur. Cette dernière semblait s'épuiser également, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entr'ouverte. Ses cheveux violets attachés un peu n'importe comment s'agitaient furieusement dans la brise nocturne.

J'étais épuisée. Je trébuchai sur un petit caillou et Anko me rattrapa in extremis. Je levai la tête vers son visage un peu rond, déformé par une moue agacée.

« C'est vraiment pas le moment d'être crevée, Sakura. Grouille-toi !

-Je n'en peux plus, grande sœur, me plaignis-je. Porte-moi sur ton dos !

-Putain t'es lourde ! »

Elle me jeta rapidement sur son dos et se remit à courir. Puis ce fut la libération ; nous escaladâmes avec difficulté le grillage solide, nous écorchant à plusieurs endroits. Je retenais un sanglot lorsqu'un morceau de grillage se plantait dans mon genou. Anko soupira, agacée. Elle me tint encore plus fermement avant de retomber maladroitement sur le sol.

J'étais dehors. Dehors ! Je repris rapidement mon souffle et me remis à courir avec Anko. Je regardais avec de grands yeux l'univers autour de moi. Moi qui pensais que ça ressemblait à ce qu'on voyait à la télé, en réalité c'était beaucoup plus maussade et ennuyeux à observer. Mais c'était le Paradis, l'Enfer, je l'avais derrière moi à présent. Quelques dizaines de pas plus tard, nous étions dans une petite ruelle mal éclairée et enfin nous nous arrêtâmes.

« Nos chemins se séparent ici, petite sœur. »

Je m'attendais à cet instant-là. Nous allions nous séparer, et cette pensée arracha un sanglot à la petite fille que j'étais. Mes yeux picotaient, mon nez était humide et mon front brûlant.

« Pourquoi Anko.

-Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi, je dois prendre mon propre chemin. Reste là, sagement, et le bonheur viendra à toi.

-Et si quelqu'un me frappe ?

-Tu fais ce que je t'ai montré. Vu ?

-Oui...

-Je t'aimerais toujours très fort, ma petite Sakura. Sois heureuse et je le serais aussi. On se retrouvera. »

Elle me prit subitement dans ses bras, et je crus entendre l'ombre d'un sanglot. Quelques secondes et ma sœur me lâcha, se leva et m'accorda un ultime sourire. Je la vis disparaître dans l'obscurité et me tassai un peu plus contre le muret d'une maison abandonnée.

Je pleurais. De peur, de tristesse, de joie aussi. Durant peut-être une demi-heure, ou plus, ou moins. Je commençai dangereusement à sombrer dans un sommeil quand le son grave d'une voix me fit sursauter.

« T'es qui toi ?

-J-Je... »

Je ne voyais pas son visage, seulement une tignasse grise et un masque. Soudain, il me prit sur son dos et se mit à marcher. Etait-il méchant ... ? Je lui tendis un papier que je sortis de ma poche. Il le lit en silence, puis soupira.

« Putain, c'est qui le con qui s'est arraché de là avec toi ?

-La conne, monsieur, couinai-je avant de me rendre compte de mes paroles.

-...T'es un sacré numéro, toi, ricana-t-il. J't'amène au bar, tu restes avec moi. Tu verras, là-bas il y a une très gentille maman qui t'attends. Roh la tête qu'elle va faire quand elle va voir ça... »

Maman ?


	2. Chapitre 1

_03 Septembre 2010_

« Sakura, lève-toi nom de Dieu. »

« Sakura. »

« SAKURA ! »

Je me redressai brusquement et poussai un petit cri d'effroi. Le visage consterné de ma mère, encore un peu flou me faisait face, ses yeux noisette emplis d'exaspération. Je grognai et me recouchai comme si de rien n'était.

« Devine quoi.

-Mh, maman, laisse moi pioncer.

-Tu vas encore être en retard comme hier ! Magne-toi.

-Hier ? Fis-je sans comprendre.

-Ah c'est vrai ! J'oubliais... »

Elle se pencha vers ma table de chevet, démonta sauvagement le tiroir et en sortit un cahier noir. Elle se redressa rapidement, faisant rebondir sa poitrine abondante dissimulée sous un chemisier pourpre, me rappelant une fois de plus que je n'avais pas hérité ne serait-ce que du tiers de cela...

Mais de toute façon c'était impossible.

Elle me donna le cahier et me fit signe de se dépêcher, avant de partir et me laisser seule. J'ouvris à la page d'hier, lut les quatre mots inscrits puis fermai les yeux.

**Retard. Retrouvailles. Orgueil. Naruto.**

Les mots griffonnés me rappelèrent que ma journée d'hier était bien chargée...

**Retard.**

J'étais tranquillement en train d'arracher les fleurs d'un cerisier planté sur un nuage gris, quand soudain les pétales roses dans mes mains se mirent à bourdonner et à s'envoler. Ce satané bourdonnement prit de l'ampleur et commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système...Puis, progressivement, je me rendis compte que j'étais allongée.

J'avais affreusement mal, et je ne savais même pas où. C'était très étrange...et je ne parvenais pas à ouvrir mes yeux. Et ce putain de bourdonnement...

Quelque chose me chatouilla le nez et le bourdonnement s'arrêta. J'éternuai et ouvrit un œil, faisant s'envoler la mouche. J'avais trouvé : la douleur lancinante transperçait violemment ma tête. Je fus tout à coup angoissée ; ce genre de migraine ne m'attaquait que lorsque j'avais trop bu.

Catastrophe...je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir me souvenir d'hier !

Je me levai rapidement et manquai de retomber lourdement par terre. Je secouai ma tête, ce qui accentua mon mal de crâne. Je voyais encore un peu flou et j'avais un sale goût dans la bouche...Je démontais maladroitement mon tiroir et y pris mon foutu cahier, jetant un coup d'œil vitreux. Ouf...c'était moins une.

Je tournai mollement la tête vers mon réveil et écarquillai les yeux : j'allais être en retard, et le premier jour qui plus est...Une exclusion dès le premier jour, non merci ! Je courus vers ma salle de bain, manquant de trébucher. La douche froide que je pris ne me fit aucun effet, et à présent j'observais mon immonde reflet dans la glace.

J'avais les cheveux emmêlés et humides, tombant mollement sur mes épaules. Quelques mèches colorées en rose me collaient aux joues, et mes yeux étaient bouffis, rouges, leur vert terne et vitreux. Mon visage était d'une pâleur à en faire jalouser les morts...Charmant.

J'avais rapidement revêtu mon uniforme scolaire, que je détestais soi dit en passant : une simple jupe pourpre à carreaux noirs, une chemise dissimulée sous un petit pull noir, et un nœud rouge à mon cou. Je soupirai bruyamment et descendit rapidement dans la salle de bar, après avoir pris mon sac.

Ma mère, Tsunade Koichi était patronne du Hokage, le bar le plus populaire de Konoha. Il était bondé à chaque soir, ce qui ne me plaisait pas tellement car Jiraya, son meilleur ami amenait souvent ses camarades aussi pervers que lui et ils n'hésitaient pas à me reluquer, ce qui était affreusement gênant.

Maman gagnait donc très bien sa vie, seulement tout l'argent partait au poker et autres jeux où elle adorait parier...et où elle perdait toujours.

Je pris rapidement une viennoiserie sur le bar, embrassai ma mère et courus vers l'extérieur.

**Retrouvailles.**

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et m'essoufflai de secondes en secondes. La brise fraîche du matin me fouettait le visage mais ne parvenait pas à me réveiller. Au bout de quelques minutes et après une course folle, je souris nerveusement en apercevant chevelure blonde s'agiter dans le vent et son propriétaire s'adonner à une course aussi effrénée que la mienne.

« Espèce d'ivrogne ! Hurlai-je en riant.

-Tu t'es vue, loque humaine ? » Rétorqua Naruto, hilare bien qu'épuisé.

Il me fit rapidement une bise sur la joue et nous continuâmes à courir vers Konoha High, dans un rythme intenable. Et enfin, au bout d'un interminable quart d'heure, nous arrivâmes à l'entrée où étaient regroupés tous les lycéens, vêtus de rouge et de noir.

Notre lycée n'était pas des plus luxueux, mais c'était un établissement propre et son architecture était soignée, quoiqu'un peu austère. Une grande barrière noire nous séparait de la cour, entourée de pelouse et de marronniers et là, en face de nous, se tenait un immense bâtiment cubique d'un bleu pâle, taché de multitudes de petites fenêtres sombres et luisantes. Etant de vrais cancres, nous adorions les « cache-cache » dans le labyrinthe de couloirs en hiver, les lancés de marrons en automne et les batailles d'eau en été.

Je tournai la tête vers Naruto qui était penché en avant, le souffle coupé et les yeux plissés, tentant de reprendre une respiration à peu près normale. Ses cheveux clairs en bataille ornaient son front bronzé, ses yeux, d'habitude vifs et joyeux étaient plutôt vitreux ce matin-là. Une rangée de dents droites et éclatantes était visible à travers la grimace qu'il faisait, et ses cicatrices sur les joues ne plissaient qu'un peu plus son visage rieur.

Naruto était mon meilleur ami. Nous nous connaissions depuis le collège et nous étions comme frère et sœur. Nous avions un lourd passé mais ça ne nous dérangeait pas de ne pas en parler, car cela devait se faire sans que l'autre ne le demande. Ainsi, je savais qu'il avait été à l'orphelinat, son père décédé à l'armée durant la grossesse de sa mère, qui quant à elle n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement trop difficile. Il avait rencontré son « frère » là-bas, mais depuis son entrée au collège il n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui cela semblait l'attrister réellement...

Quant à moi, je me sentais un peu coupable de ne rien lui dire sur mon passé...mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées lorsque je vis nos amis nous rejoindre, et cela m'arracha un immense sourire. J'aperçus Hinata me faire un signe discret, jetant un regard timide et inquiet à Naruto.

Hinata était sublime. Un regard blanc et suave, de longs cheveux de jais, beaucoup de lycéens lui faisaient des avances mais elle les rejetait automatiquement et cachait ses jolies formes derrière des vêtements plutôt amples...Rien n'y faisait. Alors elle prétextait que son père ne voulait pas la voir avec un garçon, mais tout le monde savait que c'était parce qu'elle était dingue de Naruto. Tout le monde, sauf Naruto lui-même et son cruel manque de jugeote...

Elle fut suivie d'Ino, m'interpellant de sa voix claironnante et joyeuse, balançant sa longue queue de cheval platine de gauche à droite. Elle me prit rapidement dans ses bras, me demanda vivement comment s'étaient passées mes vacances et pourquoi je ne l'appelais pas plus souvent, une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux cyan. Tout comme Hinata, elle était très convoitée par la gente masculine du lycée. Mais elle se plaisait à répondre qu'elle avait un petit-ami à la fac de droit, un certain Sai.

En pleine conversation de filles, Naruto, la mine un peu boudeuse, nous fit remarquer qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce que nous disions et qu'il attendait vivement que les gars le rejoignent. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je lui fis remarquer que Kiba, Shikamaru et Chôji venaient en notre direction.

Kiba était en tête du petit groupe, débordant d'une énergie dont nous ignorions la mystérieuse origine...au moment où chaque lycéen peinait à se réveiller et à parler correctement, lui, véritable pile électrique, enclenchait la musique sur son téléphone et rappait bruyamment en même temps que son idole, KillerBee. Il arborait un style très particulier, ne portait pas la cravate rouge réglementaire mais une casquette sur ses cheveux bruns broussailleux et une chaîne en argent, un tatouage rouge ornant chacune de ses joues bronzées couronnant le tout. C'était une personne très extravertie et il était souvent à l'origine de nos âneries en cours et surtout en sport, car son gros chien blanc, Akamaru, l'accompagnait de temps en temps.

Il était suivi par Shikamaru, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et traînant les pieds et le suppliant d'arrêter sa « musique de malade ». Etant de nature très paresseuse, Shikamaru n'en demeurait pas moins la personne la plus intelligente que je connaissais. Extrêmement malin, il nous concoctait les meilleurs stratagèmes dans nos embuscades durant les cours. Pour nous, c'était un prodige.

Chôji, à ses côtés, tentait de calmer ses deux autres camarades qui commençaient à se prendre le chou. D'un naturel très calme, c'était un garçon adorable et attentionné, mais il savait rire avec nous et était très intégré à notre petit groupe. Etant rejeté auparavant à cause de son physique un peu enrobé, il avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec nous et surtout Shikamaru, et désormais il était très ouvert et adorait l'autodérision, riant aux remarques des profs lorsqu'il mangeait des chips en plein cours.

Avant de saluer les garçons, deux mains froides se plaquaient sur mes yeux et me firent sursauter, ce qui fit rire les autres. Je décollai les fines mains appartenant à Tenten et lui fit un immense sourire. C'était une grande fille à la silhouette élancée et sportive, souriante et respirant la joie de vivre. Deux macarons bruns et luisants ornaient son crâne et de pétillants yeux bridés illuminaient son visage enfantin. Ses parents tenaient une boutique de prêt-à-porter chinois, mais Tenten préférait de loin astiquer ses armes blanches et revêtir son kimono de combat plutôt que de parler chiffons aux ménagères de moins de cinquante ans...Elle était passionnée d'arts martiaux, tout comme Lee, qui d'ailleurs tentait de réveiller Naruto à cet instant-là.

Lee s'entendait très bien avec Tenten. L'esprit vif et fougueux, malgré son apparence un peu démodée et personnelle c'était une personne au grand cœur. Il avait tenté de s'attirer mes faveurs au collège, mais, gamine que j'étais, je l'avais sèchement rejeté. Malgré tout il demeurait une personne chère à mon cœur, digne de confiance.

Et enfin Shino, plus mystérieux que jamais, nous rejoignit. C'était de loin le personnage le plus mystique de notre bande, adulant les insectes et parlant très peu. Il portait des lunettes sombres, prétextant qu'il détestait regarder ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux.

Après s'être retrouvés, nous entrâmes dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et malgré ces retrouvailles j'avais toujours la tête dans le seau.

**Orgueil.**

Je peinais à suivre les autres, et lorsqu'Ino me cria que nous étions tous dans la même classe, je ralentis un peu plus et me pris la tête entre les mains.

Plus jamais de soirée arrosée au bar en compagnie de Naruto...plus jamais.

Je traînais les pieds vers la porte vitrée de l'entrée, déjà lasse de cette journée. Je levai les yeux devant moi et je sursautai.

Je vis dans le reflet de la porte un inconnu me suivant, vêtu de notre uniforme. Moi qui pensais connaître tout le monde ici...

Mon Dieu !

A voir son visage laiteux, ses cheveux sombres, son œil inexpressif et froid, sa plastique parfaite...je croirais à un mannequin. Vous savez, ceux des publicités de parfum... Je sentis mes joues me brûler à cette pensée.

Sans détacher mes yeux de son image, je sentis mon cœur battre à la chamade lorsque son regard se posa sur le reflet du mien, et lorsque je vis l'ombre d'un sourire étirer ses fines lèvres.

Puis soudain, les évènements s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir mon reflet géant dans la vitre que je la percutai la tête la première, mon front traversé d'une douleur encore plus lancinante que celle de ma migraine. Je fus prise d'un immonde vertige et je tombai lamentablement en arrière...Croyant naïvement que j'allais être rattrapée par le fameux inconnu, celui-ci se contenta de s'arrêter face à moi, de m'observer et de ricaner.

« Lamentable...

-Oh toi ça va hein ! » hurlai-je, complètement honteuse.

Cet enfoiré n'avais même pas daigné à me tendre une main et m'observa tranquillement me relever avec peine. Je bouillonnai de rage et j'entrai d'un pas énervé dans le couloir, me drapant du peu de dignité qui me restait. J'accélérai le rythme de ma marche, désirant rayer son image de mon esprit.

Je pénétrai dans la salle de classe où déjà tout le monde était installé. Je me dirigeai d'un pas furieux vers la chaise vide qui trônait à côté de celle où Naruto, surpris de me voir ainsi, était assis.

« Ca va pas Sakura ?

-Si, si ! Je vais parfaitement bien. »

Il m'observa incrédule, mais ne posa pas plus de question et m'annonça que notre professeur principal se nommait Asuma Sarutobi, qu'il était prof de maths et qu'il avait annoncé la venue d'un nouvel élève. Je l'écoutai attentivement, tentant de reprendre mon calme et d'oublier la douleur de mon front. Dans le brouhaha, nous entendîmes quelques coups secs à la porte. Je tournai vivement la tête vers l'entrée et fus tellement indignée de voir la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement que je m'étais levée sans m'en rendre compte. Le brun de tout à l'heure s'arrêta dans sa marche et m'observa, légèrement surpris avant de me lancer :

« Tu t'es déjà assez tapée la honte, si j'étais toi j'me ferais discrète...

-Enfoiré. Je me lève si je veux ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que...-

-Oh putain. Merde, merde merde ! » Fit une tierce voix.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers Naruto, qui écarquillait les yeux face au nouveau venu, semblant effrayé. Il se leva à son tour et pointa l'inconnu du doigt :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Saske ?

-...

-Enflure ! Réponds-moi quand je te parle ! »

Ils se toisèrent un instant, le visage de Naruto déformé par la surprise et l'indignation, celui de son interlocuteur demeurant impassible. Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

« Naruto, tu le connais ? Demandai-je.

-Nan, pas du tout !

-C'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque ? Jeune homme, présente-toi.» Fit la voix d'Asuma-sensei.

Ledit jeune homme s'empara d'une craie et écrit son nom sur un coin du tableau. On pouvait lire : _Sasuke Uchiha._

Je reniflai de dédain face à l'orgueil de sa personne.

**Naruto.**

Au fil de la journée, mon indignation laissa peu à peu la place à de la curiosité, et cela me démangeait de savoir comment Naruto et ce fameux Uchiha se connaissaient. Je décidai d'inviter mon meilleur ami à passer à la maison.

Lors de notre retour, nous passâmes le trajet du retour à rigoler et à discuter de tout et de rien. Nous entrâmes dans le bar, où déjà l'ambiance battait son plein. Je pouvais remarquer que Kakashi était présent, aux côtés de maman en train de discuter et son immondice de livre à la main.

Je me frayai un passage entre les tables en bois avec Naruto, non sans entendre quelques sifflements sur mon passage. Dieu que c'était gênant...

« Bon, les gars, il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de laisser ma fille tranquille. J'en ai marre de répéter cent fois la même chose ! » Cria ma mère.

Une fois près d'elle, je lui fis une bise sur le front et saluai Kakashi.

« Comment va la rebelle ? » Plaisanta Kakashi.

Je connaissais Kakashi depuis mes premiers souvenirs. C'était comme s'il faisait partie de notre petite famille. Il étudiait l'histoire et allait bientôt passer des examens pour devenir enseignant... Mieux vaut tard que jamais. C'était un bel homme au physique atypique ses cheveux étrangement gris à son âge, ses yeux d'une couleur dépareillée, sa cicatrice lui barrant le visage et son éternel masque semblait lui attirer les faveurs des dames.

Il m'avait énormément aidé à m'intégrer aux dires de maman. A eux deux, ils étaient les seuls à être au courant de mon cas.

Après avoir un peu discuté avec lui et maman, j'entrainai Naruto à l'étage, pressée de savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je n'oubliai pas de réchauffer au passage ses ramens... Je les lui avais promis.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, Naruto s'affala sur le divan et je me posai face à lui, sur une chaise. La pénombre envahissait déjà la pièce et les murs, habituellement bleu et marron semblaient être gris. Un petit tapis bleu nuit ornait le milieu de la pièce sur lequel reposait une vieille table basse en chêne. Derrière elle se trouvait le divan en cuir marron, et en face était accrochée une petit écran plat.

J'observai Naruto manger , et après quelques minutes de silence, je lui demandai :

« Alors ?

-...Alors quoi ?

-Fais pas le con. Le rigolo de tout à l'heure, tu le connais.

-... Mon frère dont je t'ai tant parlé. »

Je gardai le silence. Lui ? Son frère de cœur ? Je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde ! Ils étaient l'exact opposé... Tel qu'il me l'avait décrit, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça...Je m'emballais peut-être un peu trop vite, mais le peu que j'avais vu de lui me persuadait que c'était une sacrée ordure. Peut-être était-il vraiment comme Naruto le décrivait, qui sait...

Ce dernier reprit la parole :

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était revenu à Konoha. Il était parti en internat à Oto, un établissement assez sévère a ce qu'il parait. Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi je le trouve changé... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la journée. »

Naruto se tut. On pouvait lire de la tristesse sur son visage, d'habitude si gai.

« Tu...tu sais pourquoi il s'est retrouvé à l'orphelinat avec toi ?

-Je ne peux rien dire. »

Consternée, je soufflai :

« Tu me caches encore des choses... »

Il se leva d'un bond et cracha à son tour :

« C'est toi qui me dit ça alors que je ne sais presque rien de ton passé !

-Naruto tu sais très bien que...-

-C'est toi qui se fout de ma gueule ! Putain j'le savais ! »

Je fus affreusement embarrassée. J'étais coincée ! Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Naruto, désespérée.

« J-Je te promets...T-Tu sauras tout un jour. Laisse-moi le temps. S'il te plait... » Balbutiai-je.

Il se rassit et reprit la parole d'une voix rauque :

« Je ne peux rien te dire parce que c'est classé secret d'Etat. »

Je refermai mon maudit cahier et m'allongeai sur mon lit, il était à présent sept heures. J'avais passé une heure à me remémorer la journée d'hier. Il le fallait... Sinon j'étais perdue...


	3. Chapitre 2

**En réponse au review de **Lunia55 : **Merci bien ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture ! ^-^**

J'ouvrai difficilement un œil ébloui et mis quelques secondes avant de voir l'heure affichée sur le cadran lumineux de mon radioréveil : 6h00.

Je jetai machinalement un bras vers mon tiroir et le démontai rapidement, pour en sortir mon ignoble cahier. Avec un étrange pressentiment, j'ouvris à la page d'hier, et observai, perplexe, les mots qui y avaient été griffonnés hier soir :

**Ino. Lourde. Secret. Sourire.**

Lentement, je me rallongeai sur ma couette froissée et fermai les yeux, avec ce maudit cahier serré contre moi.

**Ino.**

Je fus surprise de la voir arriver de bon matin chez moi, alors que nous n'avions cours qu'à partir de 14h00 ; et je le fus encore plus en remarquant ses yeux rougis et fatigués, d'habitude si gais et pétillants. Elle m'avait marmonné qu'elle n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit et qu'elle avait besoin de me parler. J'eus un sourire triste, à la fois inquiète de la voir dans cet état mais aussi soulagée de me sentir utile et de pouvoir lui apporter du réconfort.

Comme nous n'avions pas cours le matin, nous partîmes à midi déjeuner au fast-food et elle me raconta ses malheurs là-bas.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Sakura... j'en peux plus !

-Laisse-moi deviner, Sai ...?

-Il est vraiment bizarre, ces temps-ci, c'est comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il me faisait souffrir ! J'en ai marre, hier soir je me suis pointée à notre rendez-vous et une fois de plus il n'a pas daigné venir ! La honte...se lamenta-t-elle.

-Il a recommencé ! Mais je pensais que c'était réglé, moi...

-Et attends ! Tu connais pas la meilleure ? Quand je l'ai appelé pour lui passer un savon, il m'a sorti qu'il avait 'carrément oublié' ! J'en suis sûre, il y a une fille derrière tout ça ! Il se fout de ma gueule, mais je... Je me demande si... s'il me trompait vraiment... si je resterais avec lui ou pas...

-Attends tu déconnes, là.

-Mais...tu peux pas comprendre. C'est le seul qui m'a pas demandé d'aller plus loin après une semaine, d'ailleurs il ne me l'a jamais demandé !

-C'est pas une raison, Ino. S'il te fait tant souffrir, alors lâche-le.

-N-Non. Je peux pas. Je veux pas redevenir la trainée que j'étais avant. Il est mon seul espoir. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est dur d'être considérée comme une moins que rien sans dignité. Tu te souviens d'il y a deux ans...»

Je soupirai.

« Allez, arrête de pleurer et viens, on va être en retard en cours.

-Merci Sakura.

-De rien, mais...j'ai rien fait, tu sais...

-Tu m'as écoutée. »

Nous partîmes en direction du lycée, parlant de tout et de rien pour oublier les soucis. Si c'était ça être en couple alors je préférais rester vieille fille !

**Lourde.**

Une fois arrivées en classe, nous attendions Kurenaï-sensei, notre prof d'anglais. Je vis Naruto affalé sur la table, dans le fond, dans ses pensées... Je me doutais déjà qu'elles ne devaient pas être très joyeuses.

Comme je l'imaginais déjà la veille, la bonne douzaine de filles de la classe s'était agglutinée sur le nouveau, adoptant quant à lui cette affreuse mine désintéressée. Je soupirai de dédain ; elles ne valaient pas mieux que lui. Il les ignorait depuis le début et elles continuaient à tenter de l'intéresser. Quel frimeur...

J'étais tellement occupée à le maudire intérieurement que je ne vis pas la prof arriver et s'installer. Elle posa ses affaires, vint précipitamment vers moi et me chuchota :

« Sakura, tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

-...Dites toujours, répondis-je, méfiante.

-J'aimerais que tu accompagnes ton nouveau camarade de classe pour lui faire visiter rapidement les locaux.

-Ah non, ah non non. Ca va pas être possible...

-S'il te plait. Et tu peux être sûre que je ne t'interrogerais pas à l'oral durant les deux prochaines semaines. »

Cette prof. Elle croyait que le chantage pouvait toujours tout régler avec moi...

« Sensei. Vous voyez, là, à votre droite, les homos sapiens femelles en rut agglutinés à ce sale frimeur ? Elles sont une douzaine à rêver de lui faire visiter les locaux, y compris les coins sombres du bahut, et même si cela pourrait vous passionner – sait-on jamais- je ne vous énoncerais pas les choses malsaines qui s'y déroulent...

-Justement.

-Pas d'interrogation orale aujourd'hui... ?

-...Entendu. »

Oui, le chantage marchait toujours avec moi. Comment ça fourbe ?

« Ca marche... Hé, toi, là bas, avec ton air supérieur ! » Hélai-je.

Il se retourna lentement vers moi. Au moins il avait le mérite de se reconnaître...

« Tu bouges tes jolies petites fesses de ta chaise, j'dois t'emmener visiter les locaux. »

La réaction des filles ne se fit pas attendre : « mais pour qui elle se prend, celle là ? » « t'as vu comment elle a parlé à Sasuke-kun ? » « mais laisse, de toute façon elle se croit tout permis elle et sa bande. » « et elle se croit trop fashion avec sa colo ringarde. Quelle naze... »

Allez vous faire foutre !

Il me scruta d'un regard qui se voulait perçant, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. S'il croyait que j'allais être doucereuse avec lui comme toutes ces pimbêches... Il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Nous sortîmes en silence de la classe, et je me plaçai devant afin qu'il me suive. Je m'arrêtai parfois devant les salles importantes, sans ajouter de commentaires.

Exaspéré par mon comportement car c'était le but, il s'arrêta et me souffla :

« T'es sensée faire visiter les locaux à un nouvel élève, pas te promener en m'ignorant.

-Le nom des salles est écrit sur chaque porte. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement, hein ?

-Putain, j'aurais dû y aller tout seul.

-Parfait, on est d'accord. »

Je tournai les talons et le croisai pour repartir en classe. Quand soudain, une question me brûlait les lèvres. Sans réfléchir plus que cela je demandai :

« Dis...N-Naruto a l'air de te connaître...

-Rien à foutre.

-Hé, tu me parles sur un autre ton ! Pourquoi tu l'ignores ?

-...T'es lourde. »

_T'es lourde._

Le temps s'arrêta un moment. Des milliers d'images assaillirent mon cerveau, du clair, de l'obscur, du blanc.

Ce satané blanc... Il n'avait rien à faire dans mon esprit !

_**T'es lourde.**_

Des souvenirs qui n'étaient plus sensés m'appartenir m'envahirent et allaient me rendre folle.

_« Porte-moi sur ton dos, sinon on n'y arrivera pas !_

_-T'es lourde. »_

Que...comment c'est possible ! Je n'avais pas le droit de m'en souvenir. Et merde !

**T'ES LOURDE !**

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je criai à m'en rompre les cordes vocales, dans l'espoir idiot de voir tout cela cesser. Mais heureusement, ne secousse violente me ramena à la réalité et m'arracha à ces pensées désordonnées.

« Hého, ça va aller ? »

Je pus distinguer le visage du frimeur me faire face, son regard noir barré de quelques mèches rebelles.

« C-Casse-toi. Je suis pas lourde.

-Hein ?

-Je suis PAS LOURDE ! »

Il se releva et recula, m'observant d'un air ahuri. J'avais gaffé. J'avais failli tout déballer. Je me relevai très vite, reprenant une expression plus ou moins neutre et intimai :

« Ne dis plus jamais ça.

-T'es...chiante, souffla-t-il en se retournant pour poursuivre son chemin. Heureusement qu'on est pas dans le bâtiment des cours. »

Au moins, il m'avait écoutée. Parce que je n'étais pas lourde. Non. Je n'allais jamais l'être.

« Alors ? Tu m'as toujours rien dit au sujet de Naruto.

-Pas tes oignons. Pose pas de questions si tu veux pas de mensonges. »

Nous continuâmes notre trajet, dans le silence, et je repris les devants.

« T'as un problème de personnalité ou quoi ? » ricana-t-il, quelques minutes plus tard.

Putain, il jouait vraiment avec le feu. Du calme. _Du-calme..._

« Pas tes oignons. Pose pas de questions si tu veux pas de mensonges.

-Copieuse.

-J't'emmerde. »

Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, je sentis une douleur au sommet de mon crâne accompagné d'un « paf ! ».

« Joue pas la rebelle avec moi. Tu me fais pas peur... » susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa proximité soudaine m'embêtant plus qu'autre chose, je repartis rapidement et continuai mon chemin, sans me retourner.

**Secrets.**

Nous étions retournés en classe regagnant nos places respectives.

Je ne devais plus faire d'écart. Surtout pas devant lui, sinon j'étais foutue... Et puis merde, chacun avait ses secrets, non ?

Je doutais que Naruto m'ait tout dit sur son amitié avec cet énergumène. J'avais comme... un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de dispute ou quoi que ce son fameux mystère...Après tout, chacun avait ses secrets.

Mais je comptais bien le découvrir tôt ou tard, confidentiel ou pas. Une petite voix me disait qu'il devait sûrement penser la même chose à mon sujet. Très bien : ça allait être à celui qui démasquerait l'autre en premier.

Naruto était peut-être impliqué dans cette magouille...C'était décidé, curieuse comme je l'étais, j'allais me lancer dans une recherche d'indices. Non pas que je m'intéressais à ce frimeur de malheur, loin de là, mais j'étais sûre qu'il allait essayer de faire la même chose pour moi après ce qu'il avait vu. Mince, j'avais déjà un désavantage.

La sonnerie retentit et je n'avais évidemment rien écouté du cours...

Nous nous dépêchâmes de changer de salle pour aller en cours de chimie. Nous avions un nouveau prof cette année, un certain Kabuto.

Il me saoulait déjà à remonter ses grosses lunettes toutes les trois secondes. Il nous fit une présentation minable, comme tous les autres avant lui, mais qui néanmoins retint mon attention :

« Yakushi Kabuto. Enseignant en Physique-chimie. J'espère passer une agréable année avec vous et apprendre à vous connaitre, même si tu me connais déjà, toi... Sasuke. »

Je me tournai vivement vers lui et remarquai son visage crispé par la colère. Tiens donc, j'avais intérêt à noter ça à la fin de mon maudit cahier ce soir. C'était peut-être une coïncidence mais je voulais noter tout ce qui pourrait m'aider dans ma petite recherche.

Je m'étais assise avec Hinata, et nous commençâmes les travaux pratiques de début d'année, non sans raffut. Kiba s'amusait à arroser Shino le suppliant d'arrêter ça, sinon les bourdons prévus pour la fin du cours s'enfuiraient plus tôt que prévu. Chôji regardait avec horreur une de ses chips tombée dans un des bécher, en train de se désintégrer. Shikamaru essayait de faire tenir un château de tubes à essais, et ne me demandez pas comment mais il avait réussi... Ino, de meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure, s'armait d'une bouteille d'acide (pas très fort, heureusement) contre Naruto, de meilleure humeur aussi qui brandissait le pot de limaille de fer, le rapprochant dangereusement des barrettes en métal dans les cheveux de sa camarade. Tenten et Lee s'affairaient à batailler avec les cuillères, sensées être utilisées pour écraser ou déplacer diverses poudres, ponctuant leur échange belliqueux de répliques du film « Les Visiteurs ».

Quant au frimeur, lui, il était de l'autre côté de la classe, aux petits soins d'une de ses groupies, j'avais nommé Kin Tsushi. Non sans balancer de ses cheveux affreusement longs, elle l'assaillait de questions auxquelles il répondait par un « Mh. » ou par un silence. Il semblait avoir la tête ailleurs...

La petite voix d'Hinata me sortit de mes songes :

« Dis moi, Sakura, tu sais ce qu'a Naruto? Il est très bizarre depuis hier...

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? »

Hinata, semblant confuse d'être prise au piège si facilement, rougit fortement.

« N-Non ! Enfin si...j-je veux dire...c'est notre ami et c'est normal de...

-Oui...mais avoue, tu aimerais qu'il soit plus qu'un ami pour toi, hein ? Répondis-je, non sans un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Ca y était, elle avait l'air au bord de la syncope...

-Mai-mai-mais où vas-tu chercher ça, S-Sakura ! Je...heu...

-Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mentis-je.

-A-Ah...tant pis... »

Nous continuâmes notre boulot, nous devions travailler sérieusement pour que les autres puissent recopier notre compte rendu à la maison. La semaine prochaine, ça allait être au tour de Tenten et Lee...

Après ce TP mouvementé et quelques grosses gueulades de la part du prof, la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours. Nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir du bahut, non sans raffut, et je proposai à Naruto de passer la soirée au bar avec moi, ce qu'il accepta sans hésitation.

**Sourire.**

Le bar était bondé comme à son habitude. Il y avait en prime Kakashi, Jiraya, et Shizune, la meilleure amie de maman.

« Naruto ! Quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama Jiraya.

-Salut à toi ! Toujours à la recherche d'inspiration dans les sources chaudes de la ville ?

-C'est mon travail, voyons.

-Oui, c'est son travail, renchérit Kakashi. Et d'ailleurs, j'attends toujours le tome 3 de _Ichi Ichi Paradise, _à ce propos !

-Kakashi, quand vas-tu cesser de lire ces cochonneries...

-Je t'interdis de traiter mon œuvre de cochonnerie, Tsunade ! » S'indigna Jiraya.

Tout le monde riait de cette scène burlesque. Je surpris même Naruto à rire aux éclats de temps à autre... J'étais soulagée de le voir sourire et plaisanter, ça allait lui faire un peu de bien de s'amuser avec nous.

« Dis moi un peu, gamin. Deux jours d'école t'ont sûrement suffit pour te trouver une belle compagne, non ? Plaisanta Jiraya.

-Même pas, répondit Naruto, reportant son attention sur son verre.

-J'suis sûre qu'il est gay, hein ? » Dit Shizune.

Il parut choqué, et s'indigna :

« Hé mais ça va pas ? Je suis pas de ce bord là, moi !

-Alors ça veut dire...commença Kakashi

-Oui, bon, j'ai des vues sur quelqu'un... » avoua-t-il.

Tout le monde fut surprit, voir un Naruto amoureux ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde !

« Alors, dis-nous qui est l'heureuse élue ? Dit maman.

-Tu rêves, mamie. »

Jiraya et moi commençâmes à chanter, comme des gamins : « iiil eeest amoureux, iiil eeest amoureuuux ! »

« La ferme, vous autres ! S'énerva le concerné. Je vous le dirais pas, na ! »

J'espérais de tout cœur que ce soit notre timide Hinata, elle le méritait tellement... A vrai dire je ne voyais pas qui d'autre. Et si cela s'avérait être le cas, nous allions devoir nous occuper sérieusement d'eux et les bousculer, parce que la légendaire timidité de l'une et l'éternel manque de jugeote de l'autre, ça allait faire plus de dégâts qu'autre chose !

Nous terminâmes la soirée dans la bonne humeur et je me couchai avec le sourire.

Je refermai le cahier maudit et le rangeai à sa place habituelle. Aujourd'hui allait une nouvelle journée, et je jubilais déjà à l'idée d'échafauder mon plan machiavélique... Non je n'exagère rien ! J'avais déjà une petite idée sur le comment j'allais m'y prendre.

Prends garde, Uchiha !


	4. Chapitre 3

**En réponse aux reviews :**

**Kahoko.S**** : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! En effet j'ai déjà publié une première version sur fanfic-fr, mais la fiction est en réécriture et j'ai décidé de la publier ici aussi !^^ J'espère que la suite te conviendra ! Merci pour ce review^^**

**folavril**** : Je suis contente de voir que tu réfléchis déjà à l'origine du cahier ! Rassures-toi, nous aurons la révélation bien avant la fin ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ton commentaire ! **

**Criniere Sauvage**** : J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Je te remercie^^**

Un œil, puis l'autre...

Tout en retirant brutalement mon tiroir, je me demandais si cette table allait encore faire long feu...

J'avais quelques crampes au ventre et la raison de leur présence m'échappait. Je sortis mon foutu cahier et l'ouvris à la page d'hier :

**Aveux. Pacte. Ebisu-sensei ?****Piste !**

J'eus un large sourire.

**Aveux.**

Quinze jours. Celai faisait deux semaines que j'avais commencé à chercher mes indices avec toute la jugeote dont j'étais capable, et rien... C'était vexant, j'allais finir par me croire idiote.

Explications : depuis ma petite crise de début d'année, le frimeur et moi ne nous étions plus adressés la parole. Pas un mot. Je pensais que c'était sûrement dû au fait de la quasi-omniprésence de Naruto... Ce dernier semblait se faire au nouveau comportement de son « frère » et avait retrouvé le sourire dont il avait le secret pour dissimuler son mal-être. De ce côté-là aussi, je n'avais plus posé de questions sur le mystérieux passé de frimeur.

Ce matin-là, Naruto me proposait d'aller petit-déjeuner chez Ichiraku, son resto préféré, car nous ne commencions qu'à dix heures. Nous nous installâmes dans un coin du resto afin d'être au calme. Nous rigolâmes des dernières vannes de Kiba, des coups tordus de Shikamaru et surtout des réactions de nos chers professeurs. Et après avoir bien mangé, nous restâmes encore un moment à discuter.

Après un petit silence, je tentai :

« Apparemment tu vas mieux, non ?

— ...Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rester renfrogné toute ma vie, même si j'en suis au même point qu'à la rentrée, j'ai plutôt intérêt à reprendre mes habitudes et à feindre ma bonne humeur.

— Ah... ne trouvai-je qu'à répondre.

—...Et puis...je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir, de me voir atterré rien qu'à cause de lui, termina-t-il.

— Tu veux dire que vous vous étiez disputés ? Mais...tu ne m'avais jamais rien dit...

— Désolé. Mais si tu le savais, t'aurais tout fait pour savoir le motif de notre dispute, je te connais ! Plaisanta-t-il.

— C'pas faux, avouai-je.

— C'était de ma faute.

— Qu'est-ce que...-

— C'est à cause de moi si on en est là...Encore une fois, je ne peux rien dire. Pour l'instant.

— Je comprends. Mais Tu es venu m'avouer tout ça par toi-même...je suis contente.

— M'enfin, c'est normal, après tout c'est moi qui suis con de ne pas t'avoir dit ça ! S'exclama-t-il, avec son grand sourire et se frottant bêtement l'arrière de la tête.

— J-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose moi aussi. Je te dois bien ça...

— ...

— Tu sais comme tout le monde que j'ai pris le nom de famille de ma mère. Sakura Koichi (1).

— Et... ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Me souvenir de ça n'était pas chose facile...

« C-Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom. J'ai été adoptée, en fait. »

Un silence s'installa, où je ne savais qu'ajouter. A mon grand soulagement, Naruto le rompit :

« Et alors...ton vrai nom, c'est quoi ?

— Je ne peux rien dire de plus. »

Cela aurait des conséquences gravissimes ! Voyant mon malaise il répondit :

« Oh...je comprends. Merci de ta confiance. »

Un ange passa, durant lequel Naruto semblait assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. S'il venait à connaître mon nom...

Alors pour détendre l'atmosphère, je lançai :

« Bon ! Bah on est quittes, maintenant !

— Héhé ouaip' !

— Allez, on s'arrache, on a cours. »

**Pacte.**

Que faire. Y étais-je vraiment obligée ?

Je me sentais déjà conne de faire ça mais... après tout, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Pendant que Yamato-sensei, notre prof de bio expliquait son cours, j'arrachai un morceau de ma feuille et y griffonnai :

**« ****. Ajoute-moi ce midi. J'pense que t'es pas assez con pour croire à un plan drague. »**

Je chiffonnai le bout de papier et le jetai à la table d'à côté, où était assis le frimeur. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il me voie une seconde fois dans une situation embarrassante, alors je préférais que notre conversation soit virtuelle.

Il parut d'abord un peu surpris, puis esquissa un micro-sourire en lisant mon message. J'allais prendre ça pour un oui...

L'attente me parut anormalement longue avant la pause du midi, et à peine sortie de classe je me ruai vers la maison, décidant cette fois de ne pas manger à la cantine. Notre excellent emploi du temps nous permettait de rentrer chez nous aujourd'hui. J'arrivai donc chez moi et me précipitai vers ma chambre, un bol de nouilles instantanées à la main dérobé à ma mère au passage. Sacré Naruto, il déteignait sur moi ! De pire en pire...

J'allumai mon ordinateur et me connectai sur Messenger. A mon grand soulagement, notre frimeur pas national n'avait pas perdu de temps et m'avait déjà ajoutée dans ses contacts. J'observai mon écran, et constatai qu'il était en ligne. Je décidai d'entamer la conversation tout en me demandant où ça allait nous mener.

**:: SakU ! ::** dit :

. Plus rapide, tu crèves. J't'avais pourtant dit que c'était pas pour de la drague...

_Saske_ dit :

. **Pitoyable.**

. **Bon, t'as sûrement quelque chose à me dire, alors ?**

**:: SakU ! ::** dit :

. Plus ou moins. Je vais aller droit au but. Je sais pas ce qui se passe avec Naruto, mais c'est mon meilleur pote et ça me fais chier de voir qu'il se fait un sang d'encre pour un pauv' type comme toi.

_Saske_ dit :

. **Bon évite de me parler sur ce ton, tu me fais déjà regretter de t'avoir ajoutée.**

. **Et dis-moi. En QUOI est-ce que ça te concerne ? J'parie que tu nous fais une de tes crises de personnalité comme l'autre jour.**

Je bouillonnais. Mais, du calme. Il avait lancé le sujet sensible. C'était le moment ou jamais !

. **Ca t'arrive souvent, ça ? Sérieux, tu fais flipper.**

**:: SakU ! ::** dit :

. Je te renvoie la question : en QUOI ça te concerne ?

_Saske_ dit :

. **Arrête ce petit jeu débile. Compte sur moi pour découvrir ce que tu t'efforces de cacher.**

**:: SakU ! ::** dit :

. Bonne chance. T'y arriveras pas de si tôt. Et compte sur moi pour chercher de mon côté, je trouverais, t'en fais pas.

_Saske_ dit :

.** Ok, alors...les paris sont lancés. On verra qui de nous deux sera démasqué en premier. Ca m'a l'air amusant.**

Parfait ! Il avait marché comme je le voulais.

. **Par contre, si tu veux vraiment découvrir quelque chose, même si ça me parait impossible, va falloir que vous vous serriez dans votre petit groupe. Il doit bien y avoir une place...**

**:: SakU ! ::** dit :

. Ah, ça, c'est pas de mon ressort. Tu demanderas à Kiba, y a une certaine formalité. C'est lui qui s'en occupe, pas moi.

_Saske_ dit :

. **Tu te défiles.**

. **Peu importe, je ferais ce qu'il faut.**

. **Je me tire. A tout à l'heure, Malabar.**

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

J'allais dire à Kiba qu'il lui trouve une épreuve des plus difficiles ! Ca allait lui apprendre, à ce couillon !

Je me demandais comment Naruto allait réagir, s'il savait que son cher Sasuke comptais se joindre à nous... S'il réussissait le test de Kiba, évidemment. C'était toujours Kiba qui choisissait les épreuves. Non pas que c'était le plus intelligent, loin de là, selon moi il frise le niveau de Naruto c'était pour vous dire. Mais, il faut l'avouer, c'est lui qui trouvait les vannes les plus tordantes et il adorait les défis. A mon arrivée dans la bande, durant un hiver rude de l'année dernière, j'avais dû remplir la voiture d'un surveillant de neige, ce con avait malencontreusement laissé sa fenêtre ouverte. En plein hiver. Allez savoir pourquoi. C'était à croire qu'il avait voulu nous aider ! Bref, après m'être gelée les mains, j'avais finalement relevé le défi(2).

J'avais hâte de voir ce qu'allait lui réserver Kiba. Je pris mon portable et écrivis rapidement :

« Salut. Nouvelle recrue pour cet après-midi, prépare-nous un truc de bien parce que cette personne m'a contrariée en plus. Réunion générale en cours de sport. Bisous. »

Après avoir tapé mon texto, je l'envoyai à Kiba. Enfin les choses sérieuses allaient commencer !

**Ebisu-sensei ? **

Arrivée au bahut, j'attendais en compagnie de la bande Gai-sensei, notre prof de sport.

« Kiba, t'as prévenu tout le monde ? Lançai-je.

— Ouais, t'inquiète. Tu m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était.

— Surprise.

— J'parie que t'as un truc galère en tête, Kiba, dit Shika.

— Hey, t'as pas ramené Akamaru pour qu'il puisse faire les mille mètres avec nous ? Demanda Naruto.

— Nop'. La semaine prochaine, peut-être. »

On vit Gai-sensei arriver à toute vitesse, sa légendaire coupe au bol, son éternel sourire Colgate et son horrible survêtement vert, et nous ordonner d'entrer dans le stade afin que notre flamme de la jeunesse ne s'éteigne pas. Lee était, comme à son habitude, tout émerveillé par l'énergie de son prof préféré. Il nous avait même dit qu'à lui il ne ferait aucun coup tordu.

Comme promis, après avoir couru nos mille mètres non sans raffut, nous nous assîmes au beau milieu du terrain de foot pendant que les autres élèves de la classe faisaient leur mille mètres à leur tour.

« Ahem ahem. Tenta Kiba, feignant de prendre un air sérieux, ce qui jurait affreusement avec sa casquette N.Y de travers. Comme vous le savez tous, on a une personne qui s'est proposée pour le poste d'emmerdeur. Sakura, je vais te demander d'aller le ou la chercher.

— Aye sir ! » m'écriai-je, au garde à vous.

Je courus vers les tribunes et ramenai rapidement l'Uchiha au terrain de foot, en l'avertissant :

« T'as intérêt à assurer, si tu veux me pister.

— T'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais ! » répondit-il froidement.

Je préférai me taire et lui fis signe de me suivre. Franchement, je n'avais rien contre lui, je ne le connaissais pas. Mais il me saoulais. Ses manières, son air supérieur...ça m'énervait. J'me demandais si c'était à cause de son séjour à l'internat qu'il était comme ça, parce qu'aux dires de Naruto, il était sensé être serviable et digne de confiance, même s'il semblait distant. Là, maintenant, je pouvais dire que ce serait la dernière personne à qui j'accorderais ma confiance.

Arrivés à hauteur de notre petit groupe, Ino s'exclamait :

« Oh, c'est toi ! Oh putain, bon courage.

— J'm'en doutais, annonça Shikamaru. »

Naruto me jeta un regard affolé mais ne pipa mot.

« Hé ben hé ben. Ça va s'annoncer plus dur que prévu, annonça Kiba, l'air rêveur.

— Pourquoi ça ? S'indigna notre frimeur.

— Ca va, t'énerve pas, mec. Assieds-toi. »

Il s'exécuta et planta son regard dans celui de Kiba.

« Si tu veux faire officiellement partie de la bande, c'est comme chez les indigènes, t'auras une épreuve.

— Dis toujours, se méfia le concerné.

— Tu as à ta disposition tous les moyens pour faire sortir Ebisu-sensei, le prof de philo au moins un quart d'heure avant la sortie. »

Un murmure s'éleva dans la petite troupe.

« ...C'est tout ?

— C'est tout. Ne prends pas ça à la rigolade. C'est l'une des épreuves les plus dures que j'ai donné, et c'est pas rien, mec. Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi on était tous calmes dans son cours ?

— Ce prof nous ignore, tout simplement, ajouta Chouji. On a beau faire tout ce qu'on veut, il termine son cours à la sonnerie et n'a jamais pété une seul durite à cause de nous.

— C'est notre pire ennemi, renchérit Lee, d'un air sombre.

— Hey les gars, j'ai un scoop à ce propos ! lança Naruto. Vous saviez qu'il était gay ?

— Heeeeeeiiinnnnn ? S'écria toute la foule sauf Sasuke, qui avait néanmoins un sourire en coin.

— J'vous assure, j'lai surpris avec Kotetsu, le pion dans les toilettes des profs !

— Ah, dégueu, s'écœura Tenten. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait toujours l'air d'avoir un manche à balai dans le cul. »

Tout le monde riait à la réaction de Tenten. Kiba s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

« Bon, voilà, tu sais tout, man. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu te démerdes comme tu veux, mais tu le vires de son propre cours au moins quinze minutes avant la fin.

— Ca marche.

— Tu m'as l'air bien confiant.

— J'arrive toujours à mes fins. »

Naruto sourit faiblement en entendant cette phrase. Je n'avais pas saisi ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais après tout il le connaissait mieux que moi...

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête, ce frimeur, mais j'avais déjà peur. Quelque chose me disait qu'il était capable du pire.

Après s'être changés et être repartis en classe, nous attendions Ebisu-sensei. Ce type, c'était un malade. Il savait pas s'arrêter, on galérait à prendre des notes et il s'arrêtait jamais avant la fin, quoi que l'on fasse. C'était notre cauchemar.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que Sasuke et moi nous mettions devant le bureau, afin de mener à bien la mission et sous mon œil attentif. Il avait les cheveux légèrement plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, comme si c'était possible, et, comme toujours, laissait des mèches encadrer son visage et barrer ses yeux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver attirant à ce moment là, même si ça m'écorchais la langue de l'admettre...

Le silence était des plus pesants. Le prof arriva, comme à son habitude, et s'installa, légèrement surpris de me voir aussi proche du bureau et pas dans le fond.

« Regarde bien et admire... » me chuchota l'Uchiha.

Putain, mais quel frimeur !

« Bien, commença le prof, nous allons poursuivre notre étude sur la psychanalyse de Freud... »

C'était reparti. Cinq, dix minutes passèrent, sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Je me tournai vers mon voisin et fut surprise de le voir fixer le prof, un léger sourire en coin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ?

Quelques instants plus tard, le prof semblait se rendre compte de son petit manège et toussota.

Oh mon Dieu.

J'ai compris.

Le fou. Il n'allait pas oser !

Il leva sa main d'une lenteur excessive pour la passer dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus, et s'étira sur sa chaise, non sans adresser un sourire au prof. L'effet fut immédiat. Le prof eut l'espace d'un instant la voix chevrotante, puis se reprit et toussota à nouveau. On pouvait même distinguer de petites rougeurs sur son visage si pâle d'habitude.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour éviter le fou rire. Voir le frimeur fixer le sensei avec insistance, jusqu'à le mettre mal à l'aise était tout simplement énorme. Je jetais un œil aux copains derrière, et vis que Kiba et Tenten avaient eux aussi remarqué le manège de l'Uchiha : Kiba se cachait derrière son cahier mais ses soubresauts trahissaient un fou rire. Tenten, elle, plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche et avait les yeux larmoyants. Les autres qui ne comprenaient pas la situation se jetaient des regards interrogatifs.

_« Freud a donc imaginé un schéma de conscience, comportant le ça, le moi et le surmoi »._

Sasuke revenait à la contemplation du prof, soutenant son visage avec ses mains, bien décidé à continuer son petit jeu. Le prof remonta ses lunettes nerveusement.

**« On passe aux choses sérieuses »**, griffonna-t-il sur ma feuille quelques minutes plus tard. J'allais certainement mourir de rire avant la fin. Je ne savais pas si j'allais me retenir longtemps...

_« Le surmoi désigne en fait l'autorité que...s'impose la conscience, l'idée d'une autorité paternelle ...qui ressurgit chaque fois dans ...sa vie... »_

L'Uchiha feignait avoir chaud, soufflait et prit une de ses feuilles pour faire un peu de vent, faisant virevolter ses cheveux. Le prof baissa vivement les yeux sur ses fiches. Lee et Shikamaru, qui s'était réveillé pour la peine, étaient en pleine crise de fou rire, Shika se frappant le front du plat de la main. Hinata se cachait le visage avec ses mains, prise de soubresauts la trahissant.

_« Le moi désigne la...personne en elle-même, c-consciente et présente... »_

C'est alors que le frimeur entreprit de déboutonner les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise d'uniforme avec une fois de plus une lenteur excessive, toujours en feignant d'avoir trop chaud. Quel comédien...Du grand art. Lui qui me semblait complètement coincé et glacial, ignorant toutes les avances des filles de la classe, il cachait très bien son jeu. C'est fou ce qu'il était prêt à faire uniquement par intérêt...j'avais encore du mal à y croire. La réaction du prof, une fois de plus ne se fit pas attendre : il prit une délicate teinte pivoine et semblait suffoquer à la vue de la musculature de son élève. C'était qu'il s'entretenait, pensai-je. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues pendant que je riais en silence, la tête enfouie dans mes bras croisés. Naruto, à son tour, riait tellement qu'il en était presque aussi rouge que le prof. Chouji avait abandonné l'idée de manger ses chips, de peur de s'étouffer, sûrement. Même Shino eut quelques soubresauts, son sourire caché par son manteau à col roulé qu'il ne quittait jamais. Ino devait se retenir de rire à gorge déployée, et toussait pour masquer son rire.

Le prof se leva brusquement et partit vers la fenêtre.

« Bah alors, what's up, sensei ? Gueula Kiba, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

— Rien du tout, voyons. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud dans cette salle, c'est tout. » Rétorqua ledit sensei, détournant son visage de notre vue.

« Ahem. Reprenons. »

Sasuke gardait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, déformée par un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

_« Le ça, selon Freud, désigne la partie impulsive de notre inconscient..r-regroupant toutes n-n-nos pulsions r-refoulées... »_

Et là, ce fut le coup de grâce. L'Uchiha posait lentement sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table, sans quitter le prof du regard, gardant la bouche entrouverte et passant sa langue sensuellement sur ses lèvres. Je vis alors le frimeur tendre son pied afin d'atteindre les jambes du prof, sous son bureau.

Le prof sursauta. A présent, il avait un mince filet de sang coulant de son nez et les mains tremblantes. Il se leva brusquement et annonça :

« L-Le cours est t-terminé ! Excusez-moi mais je ne me sens pas bien. Nous continuerons la semaine prochaine. »

Et il partit précipitamment, sans prendre ses affaires et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Gagné, il reste vingt-quatre minutes avant la fin. Annonça L'Uchiha d'un ton neutre. Il lui en a fallu peu. »

Toute la bande applaudit, une véritable ovation. Ca me tuait de l'admettre, mais là il nous avait tous battus. Personne avant lui n'avait réussi à virer ce foutu prof.

« Putain, c'était génial mec ! S'écria Kiba.

— Sérieux ! T'as failli me tuer de rire là, renchérit Shikamaru.

— ...Bravo, frimeur. » lui chuchotais-je.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de mon caractère de cochon, mais je sus reconnaître sa victoire. Oui, j'étais honnête avec moi-même. Peut-être pas toujours avec les autres, mais avec moi, je l'étais, ça c'est sûr.

« Je t'avais bien dit que j'arrivais toujours à mes fins... » répondit-il dans un petit sourire triomphant.

Hilare, je lui demandai :

« Et s'il t'avait sauté dessus, t'aurais fait quoi ?

— Pose pas de question débile, il l'a pas fait et j'ai gagné. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Je me tus un moment. Quel rabat-joie ! Croisant les bras derrière ma tête, je fixai le plafond et lui glissai :

« N'empêche, c'aurait été trippant. Le pire des profs te sauter dessus et te couvrir de baisers...

— Pff, t'es tarée, ma vieille.

— ...Et là il te dirait : « Tu es à moi, vilain voyou ! » »

Ne sachant que répondre, il pouffa et me traita de demeurée.

« C'est toi le demeuré. T'as vu dans quel état il est maintenant ? Plaisantai-je. Il est sûrement parti voir son amant le pion et s'éclipser dans les chiottes.

— Je prends ça comme un compliment.

— J'en ferais pas tant, si j'étais toi. Il est sûrement en train de t'imaginer à la place de Kotetsu!

— Oh, épargne-moi ça, tu veux. »

**Piste ?**

Hé ben hé ben. Ca faisais longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant marrée. Il a beau être frimeur et glacial, il pouvait avoir de l'humour, quand il le voulait. Aussi farfelu soit-il, son plan avait marché. J'avoue qu'il s'était montré convaincant sur le coup... Non, je ne le complimente pas ! Je constate, c'est tout.

La fin de la journée approchait. Nous étions en cours de chimie, le dernier de la journée. Là, tout de suite c'était moins drôle... Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme on dit.

Ayant trop ri et étant fatigués, nous décidâmes de laisser un moment de répit à Kabuto-sensei. Il ne le mérite pas mais que voulez-vous, nous sommes trop bons. J'observais du coin de l'œil Hinata, à mes côtés, qui écrivait toutes les paroles du prof sans s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à cet imbécile de Naruto.

Enfin la sonnerie retentit, et je me précipitai vers la sortie quand j'entendis le prof dire :

« On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Le devoir de la semaine prochaine portera sur tout ce qu'on a vu depuis le début de l'année. Uchiha-san, j'aimerais que tu m'accordes quelques minutes quand tes camarades seront sortis. »

Tiens donc... Tel Sherlock dans ses plus belles enquêtes, je fis fonctionner mes neurones, m'éclipsai hors de la salle en douce et me cachai rapidement dans le local de matériel juste à côté. En espérant que le prof ne vienne pas après, ça passe ou ça casse.

J'entrai dans un placard vide et me collai contre le mur :

« Alors dis-moi...comment vas-tu depuis que tu es de retour ? Demanda la voix du prof.

— Depuis quand tu te soucies de moi ? Répondit amèrement Sasuke. »

Notez le tutoiement. Ils avaient l'air plus proches qu'il n'y paraissait...

« Mais depuis toujours. Tu te rends compte, j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour que tu me traites ainsi.

— J't'ai rien demandé. C'est grave, ça. On peut plus être tranquille. D'abord ce traitre de Naruto dans ma classe, et après toi !

— Calmos, on pourrait nous entendre. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici.

— Ils auraient pas pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Déjà que tu me saoulais à Oto... »

Le prof soupira.

« Je suis le seul à bien te connaître et à posséder le diplôme d'enseignant. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. »

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix du prof reprit :

« Le moment est proche. Tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer.

— Faites chier à me rabâcher tout le temps la même chose. J'me tire.

— A la semaine prochaine, gamin. »

On pouvait entendre des pas dans le couloir qui s'estompèrent rapidement. J'essayais d'assimiler tout ce que j'avais entendu, en tentant de me rappeler de chaque parole. Alors comme ça, Kabuto-sensei venait aussi d'Oto...Apparemment il n'était pas là uniquement pour enseigner. Rah, j'en étais sûre, il était trop louche !

Vous m'avez crue, là... ? Oh... Tant pis.

Et puis... « Le moment est proche », qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? A mon avis ça ne présageait rien de bon. Serait-ce en rapport avec son fameux secret... ? Quoi qu'il en était, je décidai le suivre de plus près et de surveiller ce prof.

Etant absorbée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu le sensei entrer dans le local. Putain, j'étais mal ! A cet instant précis, j'aurais payé cher pour être une ninja et m'enfuir ni vue ni connue.

Le prof s'afférait à ranger le local, pendant que je m'apitoyais sur mon triste sort. Une fois terminé son rangement, il se dirigea vers la sortie. « Ouf ! » pensai-je.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il sorte, il ferma la porte et se retourna, un sourire sardonique sur le visage.

« Sors de là, petite fouine. »

**(1) Sakura nous a donné son véritable nom dans le chapitre 1. Mais pour l'administration et ses amis, elle utilise le nom de sa mère adoptive, Tsunade Koichi.**

**(2) Cette blague a vraiment été faite dans mon lycée !**

**Un chapitre assez long comme vous le voyez, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :) A la prochaine!**


	5. Chapitre 4

**En réponse aux reviews :**

**Stc-019 : Un grand merci pour tous ces commentaires ! Je suis enchantée de voir que ça te plaise autant, et désolée si le chapitre trois n'a pas suscité chez toi ce que les deux autres ont pu faire **** En fait, c'était surtout un chapitre de repos et axé sur l'humour, avant d'attaquer le vif du sujet.^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira un peu plus **** Pour ce qui est du gras en plein texte, ce n'était pas prévu. La première version, publiée sur fffr permet de voir les couleurs (oui des couleurs, je fais moi-même la chasse aux couleurs dans les fics mais là je m'y sentais obligée et ça rendait pas mal =/ ) et lorsque j'ai publié ici j'ai pas revérifié Bref, j'y ai remédié !^^**

**Lunia55 : Je te remercie bien ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite **

**Crinière-Sauvage : Tu as raison de détester Kabuto xD je t'encourage à continuer ! Mdr en tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise encore !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Je m'étais levée du pied gauche, ce Lundi-là. A peine avais-je ouvert mes mirettes que je me sentais déjà d'une humeur massacrante. J'aurais bien dormi un peu plus, mais quand fallait y aller, fallait y aller...

Je démontai machinalement mon tiroir et pris mon foutu cahier, à la page d'hier.

**Fuite. Tensions. Kakashi. Confession d'un idiot**_._

... J'avais passé une sale journée, hier.

**Fuite.**

Quelques jours avaient passés après mon...entrevue dans le local de chimie. Hé oui, désolée de vous décevoir mais j'étais encore en vie, et non pas morte dans d'atroces souffrances torturée à l'acide sulfurique par Binoclard-sensei.

Depuis vendredi, le frimeur me regardait avec un air narquois et amusé. Et merde...le pire, c'était que je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même. A ce jour, je me demandais encore avec colère ce qui avait bien pu me pousser à faire une telle connerie. Bref, voilà ce qu'il s'était passé...

_« Sors de là, petite fouine. »_

_Et voilà. Jackpot. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, maintenant ? vite, vite, une idée..._

_« Tu m'entends ? Je sais que tu es cachée là-dedans. Dépêche-toi, je perds patience ! »_

_Mais...comment avait-il fait pour me pister ? J'étais discrète, pourtant...J'étais sûre que ses lunettes étaient à laser et qu'il m'avait détectée à travers les murs ! Tant pis. J'allais improviser._

_J'ouvris doucement la porte du placard et sortis de ma planque tel un enfant en faute._

_« On t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'espionner ?_

—_Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ? Répondis-je innocemment._

—_T'occupe. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu foutais là si tu veux sortir. »_

_Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis..._

_« Hé bien, heu, je...j'espérais pouvoir croiser Sasuke-kun à la sortie...m-mais vous êtes arrivé et j'ai paniqué..._

—_Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais, au juste ? »_

_Bon. Au point où j'en étais...on s'en foutait des conséquences._

_« Heu...en fait je...v-vous comprenez, sensei, j-je » balbutiai-je en triturant mes doigts façon Hinata. J'observai honteusement mes chaussures luisantes dessiner de petits cercles sur le carrelage immaculé, et cette tâche ne m'avait jamais parue aussi intéressante auparavant._

_C'est cool, Hina, merci d'avoir pris possession de mon corps !_

_« Abrège._

—_Voilà...j'espérais le croiser pour lui rem-remettre...une...lettre, et... »_

_Dieu merci j'étais une fille ! Formidable !_

_« Oh, je vois, ricana-t-il. Encore une cruche qui essaie d'attirer son attention. »_

_Quoi ? J'avais bien entendu, là ? Du calme, Sakura...tu n'étais pas en mesure de protester...Je détournai la tête vers le volet jauni qui couvrait la petite fenêtre, tout en gardant un sourire idiot sur mes lèvres sèches._

_« V-vous savez, à notre âge...c-c'est normal, hein...et puis il a tellement d-de... »_

_Vice !_

_« De charme ? Compléta le prof, hilare._

—_Heu...ou-oui, c'est ça » affirmai-je en gloussant bêtement et en cachant un sourire que je voulais lubrique avec quelques doigts._

_C'est cool, Kin, merci d'avoir-...hé mais qu'est-ce que cette pouffiasse foutait dans mon corps ? Sors de là !_

_« Laisse tomber, tu fais pas le poids, se moqua-t-il. Bref, je vais pas m'attarder sur des nunucheries de ce genre. Je t'ordonne de me dire ce que tu as entendu. »_

_Je bouillonnais intérieurement. Mais pour qui il se prenait, ce binoclard ? Suffit, j'avais plutôt intérêt à me calmer puisqu'on arrivait au sujet fâcheux... J'ai commencé à faire la cruche, autant continuer... Je relevai ma tête et me mis à sourire de plus belle._

_« Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, je relisais ma lettre...vous parliez d'un moment proche, je crois..._

—_... Continue ?_

—_... Je sais ! M'écriai-je en le faisant sursauter. Vous comptez fêter l'anniversaire d'un proche, c'est ça, hein ? Nan...vous allez vous marier ! J'en étais sûre ! Félicitations, sensei ! »_

_Le prof tomba à la renverse._

_« Qu-comment ça ?_

—_Bah oui, vous avez dit avoir fait du chemin, et vous demandiez à Sasuke-kun d'être discret, et tout et tout ! Vous avez sûrement l'intention de faire la surprise!_

—_Je-oui...c'est ça, c'est ça. Bon, que je ne te reprenne plus à te cacher dans les locaux ! Pour la peine tu prends une heure de colle._

—_Pas besoin de vous donner cette peine, j'suis déjà collée tous les mercredi après-midi... annonçai-je en reprenant mon air blasé on ne peut plus naturel._

—_Bon, très bien, très bien, alors dehors, avant que je ne demande l'exclusion de 3 jours ! »_

_Je ne me fis pas prier, et me précipitai vers la sortie. _

On pouvait dire que j'avais eu chaud. Hé bien voilà, j'avais gagné des indices mais j'avais perdu une partie de mon immense fierté. Le prof étant apparemment un proche du frimeur, il avait du lui relater mon petit manège à trois sous. N'empêche... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con de tomber dans un panneau aussi gros !

**Tensions.**

Même si maintenant Uchiha était des nôtres, on n'en était pas pour autant plus proches. Je ne cherchais pas attirer son attention, loin de là, et cela semblait réciproque. Mais il me fallait des indices maintenant que j'avais une piste, et c'était pas en reniant sa petite existence que j'allais avancer ! Je fus surprise d'ailleurs de voir qu'il n'avait pas moins d'ingéniosité que Shikamaru pour nos embuscades. Il va falloir que je sois très vigilante...

En tout cas, maintenant j'ai l'avantage, et je me gardais bien de lui parler sur Messenger. D'ailleurs j'étais toujours en _« offline »_ quand il se connectait. Mais voilà, maintenant qu'il a été mis au courant de mon petit numéro, ma dignité ayant pris un sacré coup, je ne voulais pas qu'il se berce d'illusions... comprenez-le le pauvre, il allait se faire des films. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et allumai mon ordinateur.

_Saske_ dit :

. Hé ben, tu fais fonctionner ton ordi à la dynamo ou quoi ?

:: SakU ! ::dit :

. Oh, comme c'est touchant. Je t'ai tant manqué...

_Saske_ dit :

. Plutôt crever.

. C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça...

:: SakU ! ::dit :

.Oh oh. Et en quel honneur ?

_Saske_ dit :

. Et en plus elle est schizo.

Je tiquai à cette phrase. Ça allait mal se finir, j'le sens...

. J'ai eu vent de tes intentions, l'autre jour à la fin du cours de chimie... « oh, sensei, j'espérais voir Sasuke-kun pour lui remettre une lettreeuuuh ...»

:: SakU ! ::dit :

. La bonne blague...et je peux savoir qui t'as mis au courant ?

Ha, ha(1) ! Pris au piège ! Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, j'écrivis :

. Ce ne serait pas le Binoclard-sensei en personne? Mes pauvres cons. Vous êtes tous les deux tombés dans le panneau. Moi qui te pensais être doué de la même intelligence que Shika...Sérieux. Tu me connais un peu quand même.

_Saske_ dit :

. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

:: SakU ! ::dit :

. Disons que...je passais tranquillement par le local de chimie, quand tout à coup... ! J'entends une discussion des plus intéressantes...

. T'es pris au piège. Ça fait un partout.

_Saske_ dit :

. Arrête, arrête, tu me fais rire.

:: SakU ! ::dit :

. Ah tu sais rire ? Première nouvelle.

_Saske_ dit :

. J'préfère même pas répondre.

. Mais dis-moi... « un partout », ça signifie que ta petite crise de personnalité est liée à ce que tu cherches tant à cacher ! Prise au piège. Là, ça fait un partout.

Et merde. Sur le coup de la colère, je tapai furieusement:

:: SakU ! ::dit :

. Tu sais aussi que certains de mes amis peuvent me confier des choses...toi, tu es nouveau.

_Saske_ dit :

. Tu devrais aussi savoir que je suis prêt à tout pour arriver à mes fins.

:: SakU ! ::dit :

. Tu t'es permis tous les coups, mon mignon.

_Saske_ dit :

. Tous les coups sont permis, princesse.

:: SakU ! ::dit :

. La chasse est ouverte.

. J'm'arrache.

_Saske_ dit :

. A la prochaine, le Malabar Schizo.

:: SakU ! ::dit :

. Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le malabar schizo ?

Un certain juron anglais sortit de ma bouche, et je me déconnectai rapidement.

Alors ça y était. « J'arrive toujours à mes fins »... Ouais, je n'en doutais pas... Après s'être donné en spectacle en cours de philo, je n'en doutais pas le moins du monde...

**Kakashi.**

Toc, toc. Ce bruit me fit sortir de mes pensées et je me redressai sur ma chaise de bureau verte, ce qui la fit grincer légèrement. Je fixai ma porte cachée sous des dizaines de photos des amies et de maman, collées un peu n'importe comment.

« Sakura, c'est moi, Kakashi...

—Entre... »

Il entra silencieusement, et je pouvais distinguer à travers son masque le relief d'un sourire chaleureux. Il s'assit mollement sur mon lit, dont la couette rose et blanche n'était toujours pas rangée.

« Alors, dis-moi. Comment se passent les cours, cette année ?

—Comme d'hab, le bordel, affirmai-je avec un sourire.

—Toujours la même bande, hein...Comment vont-ils, tous ?

—En pleine forme ! En plus on a une nouvelle recrue cette année, annonçai-je.

—Ah ?

—Un certain Uchiha.

—Uchiha, hein...

—Quoi, tu connais ?

—...Pas du tout. »

Il se leva et fit le tour de ma chambre, sous mon regard méfiant.

« Où est-ce que t'as encore planqué ton 'foutu cahier ?'

—Ah ah. Cours toujours, j'te dirais rien ! » Ris-je.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel je mis un semblant d'ordre dans ma bibliothèque, au fond de ma chambre. Lorsque j'entrepris de secouer vivement ma couette dans l'air, je fus interrompue par la voix fatiguée de Kakashi :

« Pas de problèmes, de ce côté-là, j'espère ?

—Ca ne va pas être facile, cette année. L'Uchiha dont je t'ai parlé commence à se douter de quelque chose, après que j'ai fait une rechute devant lui. Il est pas net, ce type. J'ai surpris une conversation plus que suspecte entre lui et mon prof de chimie. Et la connerie c'est que tout à l'heure, on s'est défiés mutuellement pour savoir qui de nous deux allait garder son secret le plus longtemps...

—Fais attention à toi, Sakura. A trop jouer avec le feu, tu risques de te brûler. Et pas qu'un peu. »

**Confessions d'un idiot.**

Perturbée, je décidai d'aller rendre visite à Naruto. C'était la seule personne qui pouvait me comprendre...Je ne comptais pas lui arracher des infos comme je l'avais annoncé à Uchiha tout à l'heure, bien entendu. J'avais peut-être un côté fourbe, mais je ne pouvais pas me servir de mon meilleur ami. Je pris la décision de lui parler de la merde dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée, conséquence de ma curiosité mal placée et d'un excès de zèle.

Je ruminai mes pensées sur le chemin, puis arrivai devant l'appartement de Naruto et sonnai.

« Grumpf ?

—'Tin, idiot, encore en train de bouffer des nouilles.

—Scrumpf ! »

Ce qui voulait surement dire « je t'en prie ». Nous nous installâmes dans son petit salon. La petite salle ressemblait à son propriétaire, c'est-à-dire dans le désordre le plus total mais d'où émanait une aura chaleureuse et allègre. Ses murs, d'un beige tiède, se mariait drôlement avec le tapis orangé et de travers, sur lequel était posée une table basse marron, n'allant pas du tout avec le reste des meubles dépareillés. Un canapé pourpre bancal trônait au milieu de la pièce et un petit meuble télé lui faisait à peu près face. Naruto, qui avait fini de manger, était d'ailleurs très absorbé par un documentaire sur Adolf Hitler.

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à l'histoire, toi ?

—Bah quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de me cultiver ?

—Arrête ta flûte, ordonnai-je, blasée.

—Je regarde les choses à ne pas faire quand je serais chef du gouvernement » répondit-il, enthousiaste.

« Encore ce foutu défi » pensai-je, un sourire sur le visage.

« Alors ?

—Mh ? »

Mon sourire s'élargit et je m'approchai vivement de lui.

« Cette fille dont tu nous as parlé ! Qui c'est ?

—Qui te dit que c'est une fille ? J'ai dit que j'avais des vues sur _quelqu'un_... »

Ma mine se décomposa sous l'effet de la surprise. Il me vit perdre contenance et s'esclaffa bruyamment.

« Mais nan, c'est bon, j'déconne. Et compte pas sur moi pour te dire qui c'est !

—Mais je m'en doute déjà, abruti...soufflai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez, toujours souriante.

—Ah ouais ? Vas-y, dis ! Me défia-t-il.

—Nan, j'suis pas une gamine comme toi ! En tout cas...j'en connais une à qui tu plais beaucoup. »

I l se redressa et me demanda :

« C'est Tenten ? »

Je tombai à la renverse. Abruti... Abruti !

« Mais nan, c'est Hi-

—I...Ino !

—Imbécile ! Elle a un mec !

—Alors dis ? »

J'y croyais pas. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

« Nan, tu fais chier. T'as qu'à te démerder avec tes histoires. »

A mon grand étonnement, sa mine s'assombrit et il se mit à contempler silencieusement la trace qu'avait laissé son pot de ramen sur le bois sombre de la table.

« Hey, mais c'est bon, je blaguais juste, je-

—Sakura. »

Je fus encore abasourdie à l'entente du ton grave qu'il avait employé.

« Même un idiot comme moi pouvait s'en rendre compte.

—Que...tu...quoi ?

—Je sais de qui tu parles. »

Ooooh, alors comme ça, Naruto l'idiot feignait d'être un...idiot ?

« Et c'est celle dont je vous ai parlé l'autre soir.

—Mais c'est génial ! Mais alors, mais pourquoi tu fais le con, tu-

—Je fais le con parce que sinon elle serait en danger de mort à cause de...de moi. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

« Heu...J'ai raté un épisode là...

—T'inquiète pas...

—Répète un peu ? Tu veux que je ne _m'inquiète pas,_ c'est ça ! T'es dans une merde internationale et tu veux que je me tourne les pouces ?

—Calme-toi. C'est pas en t'énervant que tu vas arranger les choses. »

Je me tus un instant, essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Je me creusai la tête le plus possible et lorsque je fermai les yeux, une voix vint envahir mes pensées...

_« D'abord ce traitre de Naruto qui est dans ma classe, et après toi ? »_

« Naruto. Réponds-moi franchement. Est-ce que Sasuke est impliqué là-dedans ? »

Il écarquilla ses yeux. Je m'en doutais.

« Qui t'a-

—J'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Kabuto-sensei. 'Le moment est proche' qu'il disait. »

Il baissa les yeux et semblait à son tour perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu n'as rien dit à Saske, n'est-ce pas... ?

—Si, rétorquai-je bêtement. On s'est lancé un défi. Celui de découvrir ce que cache l'autre en premier. »

Il se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Putain, merde, merde, merde... C'est pas un jeu, Sakura. Arrête tes conneries et renonce à ton foutu défi. »

Je me sentis à la fois coupable et indignée que ce soit lui qui me fasse la morale, pour une fois.

« Trop tard.

—Quoi, trop tard ?

—Il est bien décidé à élucider mon passé.

—Mais t'es dans la mouise, là ! On parle bien de Sasuke Uchiha, nan ? Je le connais très bien, il peut faire _n'im-po-rte-quoi_ pour atteindre ses objectifs ! Alors soit t'arrêtes ton jeu, soit tu le laisse découvrir ton secret et puis c'est tout ! C'est pas un drame si...- »

CLAC ! Ma main partit toute seule et s'écrasa sur la joue bronzée de mon meilleur ami.

« Naruto ! Je ne suis pas sensée exister, putain! »

(1) Hommage à Nelson des Simpson.*s'enfuit en courant*


	6. Chapitre 5

**En réponse à Arya Destiny : Coucou Arya ! Ca me fait très plaisir de te revoir, et en effet je suis contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant !^-^ Pour ce qui est des reviews anonymes c'est réglé, ils sont autorisés ! Merci pour la rectification et à bientôt ! Bisous.**

Les mots griffonnés sur mon maudit cahier, ce matin-là, me laissaient un peu perplexe :

**Allié ?****Révélations.****Intrusion.****Plume.**

**Allié ?**

Depuis l'ouverture de la chasse à l'homme la veille, j'avais pris la décision de faire le point tous les matins sur les différents indices que j'avais récoltés, et ainsi pouvoir faire quelques suppositions... Je récapitulai :

Premièrement, Binoclard-sensei. Il semblait être à Konoha pour une raison bien précise, en rapport avec Uchiha. Il disait ne pas avoir eu le choix, et de plus, connaissait très bien le concerné. D'ailleurs entre les deux, c'était pas le grand amour...Ils avaient plutôt l'air de _collaborer_.

Deuxièmement : Naruto. Selon l'Uchiha, il l'avait trahi. Et Naruto semblait avoir une dague suspendue au dessus de la tête puisqu'il avait carrément renoncé à Hinata, sous prétexte qu'elle serait en danger de mort...

J'imaginais donc le pire des scénarios : Sasuke Uchiha avait quelque chose à se reprocher, ou du moins, il était impliqué dans une quelconque magouille entre Oto et Konoha d'une ampleur assez grande pour que Kabuto-sensei se soit déplacé (uniquement ?) pour lui jusqu'ici. Oto, c'était pas la porte à côté. Naruto, sensé être son meilleur ami fut en désaccord avec lui du temps où ils étaient encore tous les deux à Konoha, et l'a donc trahi, sûrement en dénonçant ou en voulant dénoncer aux autorités, d'où la valeur de « Secret d'Etat. ». De ce désaccord, les deux amis se séparèrent, Sasuke partant pour Oto pour mener à bien son quelconque projet et rester loin de son ami traitre...

Sherlock avait eu une seconde chance et s'était réincarné en moi. Qui l'eut cru ?

Alors, en partant de ces déductions, il fallait que je focalise mes recherches sur des cibles plus précises : pourquoi ce retour à Konoha ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer à Oto pour qu'il revienne si « différent », selon Naruto ? Qu'a fait Naruto exactement ? Et s'il l'avait dénoncé, pourquoi Uchiha était toujours là, et non pas sous une surveillance quelconque ?

Comme si j'allais trouver. L'espoir fait vivre, alors laissez-moi me mettre dans la peau de Sherlock au moins une fois dans ma petite existence... Blague à part, je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait qu'il se trame quelque chose d'assez grave pour que Naruto fusse si inquiet et qu'il ait renoncé à Hina pour la protéger. Et en plus, mon foutu « secret » qui n'avait rien de réjouissant pouvait me coûter... Le Monde(1).

Foutu frimeur ! A peine arrivé que toute ma vie était chamboulée. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi proche de découvrir la vérité me concernant avant lui...Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir s'il découvrait le jackpot ...

Ruminant mes sombres pensées, je sursautai lorsque j'entendis des coups à ma porte. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien me vouloir à une heure pareille ?

« C'est moi, Sakura.

— Oh, Kakashi. Entre. »

Ledit Kakashi entra, et à mon grand étonnement, fut vêtu d'une tenue de ville plutôt classe, je dois dire, composée d'une chemise bleue rayée, d'un pantalon de ville noir et de chaussures flambantes neuves.

« Un rencard à sept heures du matin ?

— Non. J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'ai obtenu mon concours d'histoire.

— Cool ! C'est génial ! Quand l'as-tu su ?

— Hier soir, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise, parce qu'en plus d'être reçu, Konoha High a accepté ma candidature sous réserve de réussite. Et j'ai su hier aussi que j'allais prendre en charge ta classe, une fois sur deux, comme pour me tester.

— C'est trop génial ! M'écriai-je. « Kakashi-sensei », trop la classe, prof d'histoire ! Oh, heu, t'inquiète pas, j'dirais aux copains de faire moins de raffut dans ton cours... »

Il rit à ma réaction.

« Alors prépare-toi, j'te ramène au lycée, pour la peine, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, puis reprit :

« Au moins, je serais là si t'es dans la galère. Tout bien réfléchi...tu l'es déjà. Alors je ferais en sorte de limiter les dégâts... termina-t-il avec un ton légèrement réprobateur.

— Kakashi...il se passe un truc louche ici. Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis en danger. Et cet Uchiha de malheur... Je ne sais pas quelles sont ses intentions, ou ce qu'il fuit. On n'a pas fini d'être dans la galère... »

**Révélations.**

Kakashi et moi nous étions séparés à l'entrée du bahut. J'avais vraiment hâte de le voir dans le rôle de sensei ! C'était seulement après deux longues heures de maths que nous allâmes en salle d'histoire. Je n'avais pas prévenu Naruto pour lui faire la surprise. Et puis, depuis hier...j'avais un peu de mal à le regarder en face, maintenant qu'il connaissait une petite partie de mon passé. Oh, bien sûr, le malentendu d'hier s'était plus ou moins arrangé...

_CLAC !_

_« Naruto ! J'suis pas sensée exister, putain !_

—_Tu...quoi ?_

—_Tu m'as bien entendue, sanglotai-je. Ne me le fait pas répéter, c'est déjà dur comme ça. Je sais pas ce que diable vous cachez, toi et l'autre clown, mais ne crois pas que cette situation m'amuse, je commence déjà à regretter ! Si j'avais pas... fait ma rechute devant lui, on se serait royalement ignorés jusqu'à la fin de nos jours et c'est réglé !_

— _Ta...rechute ?_

— _Laisse tomber, ok ?...on oublie, me résignai-je. Je règlerais ça toute seule, c'est moi qui me suis foutue dans la merde._

— _Sakura...je sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, mais...si t'es en danger, quoi que ce soit, compte sur moi. De toute façon, au point où j'en suis... j'ai pas grand-chose à perdre. »_

_Emue, je ne pus m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras._

_« Désolée. Et j'espère que tout s'arrangera, pour que tu puisses vivre heureux avec Hinata, et nous faire trente bébés et plus !__(2)_

— _Espèce de tarée, s'esclaffa Naruto._

— _Allez, j'm'arrache, à demain._

— _Ciao. Et...pas un mot à Hina._

— _Oooh, c'est trop mignon, tu l'appelles par son petit surnom ! »_

_Etonné, son visage prit une jolie couleur pourpre._

_« Nan, arrête tes conneries de gonzesse. Hina c'est Hina, c'est tout. »_

_Je lui tirai la langue et m'éclipsai rapidement, non sans avoir crié un dernier « trente bébés ! » et avoir évité un coussin qu'il m'avait jeté. _

« Kakashi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Le concerné regarda Naruto d'un air un peu surpris, puis sourit :

« Héhé, désormais c'est Kakashi-sensei. J'serais ton prof d'histoire à mi-temps.

— Whoaw ça veut dire que t'as été reçu ? C'est trop bien ! Hé, Sakura, regarde c'est...

— Je sais, je suis venue avec lui ce matin, répondis-je en souriant.

— Heu, on peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, là ? S'interrogea Lee. Elle est où la vieille Koharu-sensei ?

— Lee, c'est notre nouveau prof d'histoire, à mi-temps pour l'instant. Une vieille connaissance, annonçai-je. Au fait les gars, si c'est possible de pas trop faire le bordel, hein...

— Roh, faites chier ! D'abord Lee qui veut pas qu'on touche à Gai-sensei, maintenant toi aussi tu t'y mets ? S'indigna Kiba. Bientôt ce sera Shika avec Asuma...

— Ouais, ben toi tu peux parler, toujours à mater Kurenaï-sensei ! rétorquai-je.

— Répète un peu ?

— Et moi j'veux pas qu'on touche au prof de philo ! chantonna le frimeur sorti de nulle part, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura. Je saurais faire preuve d'autorité. » Répliqua Kakashi, sur un ton sévère.

Finalement, le cours se déroula sans embûches. Kakashi semblait avoir préparé son cours, et n'était pas en Freestyle comme il en avait l'habitude à la fac. Il nous avait demandé de faire une fiche de présentation qu'il allait ramasser en fin d'heure.

Je décidai de rester un peu avec lui en fin de cours, histoire de lui tenir compagnie.

« Tu vas être en retard.

— Comme tous les jours, rétorquai-je en m'asseyant sur le vieux bureau en bois sombre, jonché de papiers.

— ...Tiens donc...C'est bien ce que je pensais.

— Y a un problème ?

— Non, aucun.

— Mon œil ! Fais-moi voir ça !

— Nan, Sakura, t'as pas le droit de-

—_Tous les coups sont permis_ ! C'est lui-même qui l'a dit !

— Mais de qui tu parles ?

— Fais pas le con ! Cette fiche, c'est celle d'Uchiha ! »

Je la lui arrachai des mains, parcourai l'écriture fine et soignée de l'Uchiha puis constatai avec horreur sur la colonne destinée aux membres de sa famille :

_« Père : Fugaku Uchiha. Décédé._

_Mère : Mikoto Uchiha. Décédée._

_Frères et sœurs : Itachi Uchiha. Disparu. »_

**Intrusion.**

Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche après les cours...

Je laissai couler l'eau un peu trop chaude sur moi et repensai à ce que j'avais vu tout à l'heure. Alors comme ça, il avait un frère ...disparu ?

J'arrêtai subitement l'eau et sortis précipitamment de la douche. Cette affaire-là, ça commençait à m'énerver. Mais qui sait, c'était peut-être une coïncidence ? Non, le coup du frère disparu... Ca m'énervait.

Je m'enroulai dans une serviette rose et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. J'entendais à travers ma porte une vieille chanson des Linkin Park, Numb. Bizarre... J'me souvenais pas avoir laissé la chaine Hi-Fi allumée...

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, et là, ce fut l'apocalypse.

Sans blague. Tétanisée, j'observais le spectacle qui s'était dressé devant moi.

_Il_ était là, dans _ma_ chambre, ayant allumé _ma_ chaine Hi-Fi, assis en tailleur sur _mon_ tabouret blanc, sirotant un Coca-Cola® et regardant la Panthère Rose sur _ma_ vieille télé. Qu'est-ce que Uchiha Sasuke faisait sur _MON_ territoire ?

Il ne bougea pas et me regarda du coin de l'oeil.

« Quoi ?

— ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ?

— Je vais très bien, merci. Et toi ?

— Arrête de faire le con ! Voyons...par quoi je vais commencer ? Par le fait que tu sois dans ma chambre à siroter un Coca pépère ou alors que tu ais allumé ma chaine et ma télé ? D'ailleurs pourquoi les deux, explique-moi !

— Parce que j'avais envie d'écouter de la musique et de regarder la télé. »

Retenez-moi, j'allais faire un meurtre prémédité...

« Espèce de con, on ne peut pas faire les deux en même temps !

— Où t'as vu ça ?

— Mais comment tu peux faire pour entendre la télé et la musique, bordel ?

— Ben j'ai deux oreilles, nan ?

— Bon STOP ! On arrête là, cette conversation n'a ni queue ni tête ! »

Son regard fit le tour de ma chambre, passant par mon lit mal rangé, ma bibliothèque pleine à craquer, ma moquette rose pâle et mes murs beiges. Comme si de rien n'était, il me demanda :

« Tu sors de la douche ? »

Je venais de me rendre compte de ma tenue inappropriée et me retournai brusquement.

« Hé, n'en profite pas pour te rincer l'œil !

—Tss, tant qu'à choisir un truc rose, j'préfère encore la panthère, annonça-t-il en reportant son attention sur la télé.

— Uchiha. Je t'abhorre.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il d'un ton las. »

Je tiquai sans raison à cette phrase mais ne dis rien de plus et pris rapidement des vêtements pour retourner à la salle de bain. Frimeur de malheur ! Il connaissait pas la politesse ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Une pensée déplaisante me vint à l'esprit.

« Et si c'était pour...trouver des indices ? »

**Plume.**

Je me dépêchai de m'habiller avec mon jogging gris accompagné d'un T-shirt rose et me ruai vers ma chambre, ouvrant la porte dans un grand fracas. A mon grand soulagement, il ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce.

« Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Que j'allais fouiller ta chambre ? Laisse-moi rire, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour te piéger.

— Alors _qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? _

— J'suis venu te demander le cours d'histoire, j'dormais en classe. En même temps avoir un Shikamaru qui somnole à côté...J'suis rentré, j'ai demandé à ta mère où tu étais, elle m'a dit « probablement dans sa chambre. T'as qu'à l'y rejoindre, et si elle n'y est pas, fais comme chez toi... » alors j'ai fait comme elle m'a dit, termina-t-il, avec un air innocent qui ne lui allait décidément pas.

— Crève, t'auras rien du tout.

— Oh que si, j'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

— J'fais ce que je veux d'abord !

— Si tu me donnes pas ton cours, _là_ je commence à fouiller ta chambre, ça me facilitera la tâche, tiens !

— Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Hurlai-je

— J'vais m'gêner ! »

J'attrapai un petit coussin blanc et lui jetai à la figure.

« Tiens ! Ça t'apprendra à m'faire du chantage !

Il l'évita de peu, se retourna pour en prendre un autre vert et me le renvoyer.

— T'espérais me faire quoi, avec ce p'tit coussin ? M'étouffer ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

— Ah, c'est la bagarre, que tu veux ? Alors c'est parti ! »

Je courus vers mon lit et commençai à lui jeter tous les coussins qu'il s'empressait d'éviter pour la plupart et de me les renvoyer. Ce petit manège dura plusieurs minutes, ponctué de « Enfoiré ! » « Enflure ! » et autres charmantes insultes.

Je reçus un coussin en pleine face et m'écroulai par terre, morte de fatigue. Certains coussins s'étaient arrachés et des plumes immaculées jonchaient le sol. Quant à mon adversaire, visiblement fatigué lui aussi, il était à moitié affalé sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vide. La nuit commençait à tomber, plongeant ma chambre dans une pénombre orangée.

« On va dire que c'est ex aequo, annonçai-je, la voix rauque.

— Tu rigoles, j'tai écrasée.

— Tu me saoules. Lève-toi et viens m'aider à ranger.

— Nan, c'est moi qui ai gagné, j'ferais rien du tout.

— Enflure ! »

Je me relevai, furieuse et partit éteindre la chaine Hi-Fi ainsi que la télé. Enfin un peu de calme... Je commençai à ramasser coussins et plumes, et, comme à mon habitude durant le ménage, chantonnai(3) (.com/watch?v=NSqus2TlcsY ). Un air triste, certes, mais tellement beau. Le son de ma voix ne semblait pas déranger le frimeur car il ne fit aucune remarque. Une fois terminé, je m'affalai à ses côtés, sur le ventre.

« Dis-moi...commençai-je.

— Hum ?

— Tu...as des frères et sœurs ?

— Non. Et toi ? »

Il m'avait répondu avant même que je finisse ma question... _C'était bien ce que je pensais._

« Non plus. »

Un silence s'ensuivit durant lequel je continuais de chanter. Je tournai la tête et vit une plume coincée dans ses cheveux. Je tendis la main pour la retirer.

« Tu fais quoi, là ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

— Te fais pas de film. T'as une plume dans les cheveux, c'est tout.

— ... »

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent ses mèches rebelles. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, elles étaient aussi douces que la soie. Le réverbère face à ma fenêtre, défectueux, leur donnant des reflets étrangement bleus par moments. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes doigts plusieurs fois dedans. Stoppant ma chanson, je voulus retirer ma main vivement lorsque je pris conscience de mon geste, mais la sienne m'en empêcha.

« Continue.

— De quoi ?

— De chanter. »

Un peu prise au dépourvu, je reprenais la mélodie et laissai ma main caresser ses cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, faisant une courte trêve dans notre chasse à l'homme à peine débutée. Je me tournai vers lui et l'observai somnoler. A ma grande surprise, il arborait une expression sereine, avec même un léger sourire. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais cette scène m'attendrissait. Sans cesser de chanter, je me levai en silence pour chercher son foutu cours.

« Merci... »

(1) Ce même Monde dont nous a parlé Sakura, dans le prologue.

(2) Cette phrase est tirée de Fairy Tail (ben tiens...), prononcée par Juvia.

(3) Bratja (Brothers), OST de Full Metal Alchemist (première saison). Au passage, un hommage à ce merveilleux manga qui s'est terminé ce 12 juin *essuie ses larmes*. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu ou vu la nouvelle saison, je vous ordonne de le faire !xD L'animation est extrêmement réussie.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Soupçons. Courtoisie. Exaspération. Frères. **

**Soupçons.**

Une semaine avait passé après l'intrusion d'Uchiha chez moi, qui visiblement ne s'était pas terminée comme on l'imaginait. D'ailleurs, ces évènements me troublaient encore. Il avait l'air si innocent, alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il ne l'était pas. Il avait un visage serein, tel en enfant, alors que le lendemain il recommençait à faire le glaçon et à me provoquer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cette froideur, ce sarcasme, j'étais sûre que ce n'est qu'une façade. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Il m'avait menti au sujet de ses frères et sœurs. Pourtant, il avait bien écrit sur sa feuille « disparu » et non pas « décédé ». Mais pourquoi m'avoir menti? Pourquoi, alors, sur sa feuille qui était destinée à l'administration, il en avait fait mention ? Et d'ailleurs, quand quelqu'un disparaissait, on en parlait aux infos, non ?

Encore sur mon lit (NDA : le flashback vaut toujours, là Sakura se souvient de cela, ça s'est passé la veille, comme d'habitude.), je me frappai le front du plat de la main. Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Quelle conne !

Je me levai d'un bond, trébuchait sur un coussin encore à terre et allumai mon ordinateur, tapotant nerveusement ma souris. S'il a vraiment disparu, alors, à un moment ou à un autre, les médias en avaient parlé ! Je cliquai alors sur l'icône Google et tapai à toute vitesse : Itachi Uchiha. Enfin, après avoir tourné en rond une semaine, j'allais par le moyen le plus simple du monde découvrir ce qui était arrivé à cette personne.

Et à mon grand étonnement, je dirais même effarement, le navigateur affichait : « Aucun résultat. ».

Putain mais c'était quoi ce délire ? J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais aucune explication. Aucune trace de ce fameux Itachi, nulle part. Pas dans l'annuaire virtuel, donc il avait bien disparu. Pas dans le répertoire National des décès, donc il était sûrement en vie. Aucune trace de lui dans les archives de presse. Pas de compte Facebook®. De toute la semaine, je ne m'étais jamais doutée que j'allais avoir à faire à un fantôme, je ne voyais pas d'autre mot.

Après m'être préparée distraitement pour aller en cours, les cheveux encore un peu emmêlés, je descendis d'un pas rageur vers la salle de bar, où ma mère faisait son rangement matinal. Elle m'interpella :

— Chérie, viens là, j'ai à te parler...

Houlà, ça me foutait mal. J'le sentais vraiment pas là...

— Je t'écoute, appréhendai-je.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux ambre, comme pour me sonder. Je détestais cela, parce que contre ce regard je ne pouvais rien. Impossible de lui mentir lorsqu'elle me fixait ainsi.

— Sakura. Kakashi m'a fait part de certains évènements, ces derniers temps...

— Oh le con ! Il m'a balancée ! m'emportai-je.

— Cesse tes enfantillages ! Je ne compte pas te gronder, juste t'avertir. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es une personne beaucoup trop téméraire, et ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour toi. Inutile que je te rappelle pourquoi...

— Oui...c'est évident.

— Alors fais attention. Si ce jeune homme, Uchiha, s'approche de ton passé, alors éloigne toi de lui.

— Maman, il se passe un truc bizarre ici. Je suis bien décidée à découvrir ce que c'est, et ne t'en fais pas pour moi...Mes amis sont en danger, j'le sais...

— Ecoute, je me doute que tu ne fais pas ça pour rien, mais éloigne toi de ces ennuis et continue ta précieuse vie. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que si les autorités découvrent qui tu es, je ne pourrais rien faire qui puisse t'aider, puisque j'ai usé de mensonges et autres magouilles pour pouvoir te garder. Ne gâche pas tous ces sacrifices. Fais le pour moi.

**Courtoisie.**

Arrivée au bahut, j'attendis Kakashi devant la salle des professeurs pour lui passer un savon. Il allait tout faire foirer ! Et c'était pas comme si je cherchais les ennuis, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer...et si je renonçais, après tout...maman avait raison, si je venais à échouer, c'en était fini de moi...

— Salut, Malabar.

—Oh, c'est toi, répondis-je d'un ton las. Je ne relevai pas l'insulte, je n'avais aucune envie de me chamailler dès le matin.

— T'attends le prof d'histoire...

— J'ai à lui parler.

— Dis moi un peu...est-ce qu'il est au courant de notre affaire ?

— Il s'en doute. Et le Binoclard aussi, je suppose...

—Oui...

Il se tut un moment, semblant réfléchir, tout en fixant le sol fissuré du couloir. Puis il reprit :

— On est mal.

Une lueur démoniaque apparut dans mes yeux, et je retrouvai tout d'un coup ma confiance en lui disant :

— Tatata. Je corrige : TUes mal. Pour ton info, ça fait deux à un. Sais-tu que c'est mal de mentir ?

— J'men fous complètement, rétorqua-t-il, profondément blasé. Si c'est de l'hypothétique fouille de ta chambre que tu parles, alors tu te goures, j'ai rien fait...je t'ai pourtant dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour te piéger.

Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage.

— Oh, mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

— Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

Un sourire narquois, ne présageant rien de bon s'afficha à son tour sur son visage blafard.

— Oooh je vois. Mademoiselle s'est levée du pied gauche. Alors je vais faire un effort, rien que pour toi, tu vois, et t'annoncer que ça fait deux partout !

— Hein ?

— Hé oui...je n'ai pas fouillé ta chambre, mais j'ai, sans me vanter, d'assez bons yeux pour savoir que tu caches quelque chose dans ta table de chevet. Et comme aujourd'hui je suis bien luné, contrairement à toi, je vais même te dire ce que j'ai vu : Il n'y a aucune vis qui retient le tiroir, et la poulie de ce dernier est beaucoup trop usée pour que tu t'en serves uniquement dans le but de ranger tes affaires.

Je restai interdite devant ses déductions.

— Mais...que...merde, marmonnai-je.

— Et tu viens une fois de plus de te faire avoir en beauté, parce que maintenant je sais que ce que tu y caches est en rapport avec notre affaire. Tu aurais pu simplement démentir cette hypothèse et ne pas perdre tes moyens.

Je me tus et bouillonnai intérieurement. Une fois de plus je m'étais fait avoir ! Pardon, maman, Kakashi, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je devais absolument trouver ce qu'il cachait avant qu'il ne découvrît tout.

— Bien le bonjour, Sakura, me fit la voix fatiguée de Kakashi.

Je me tournai vers lui, la mine enfantine et boudeuse et le fusillai du regard.

— Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il

— Tu m'as vendue ! Boudai-je. Pourquoi tu lui as tout dit ?

— De qui tu parles ?

Je m'apprêtai à tout lui déballer mais me souvint que Uchiha était encore là.

— Laisse tomber. Maman t'as demandé de venir l'aider ce soir, si tu peux.

— J'essaierai.

— Oh, mais ça en fait un petit monde, constata une quatrième voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

—Bonjour, Kabuto-sensei, saluai-je d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

—'Jour.

— Bonjour à vous. Bien le bonjour, Kakashi-san, salua-t-il avec une certaine insistance.

— Kabuto-san.

—Décidément nos chemins ne cesseront de se croiser...le destin est si bien fait.

— J'en conviens, répondit Kakashi plutôt froidement. Cependant permets-moi de te dire que ton comportement n'est pas des plus prudents.

Avant que le binoclard ne répondît, il prit la direction de la salle de classe et s'éclipsa. Un peu pris au dépourvu, le frimeur et moi nous regardâmes avec incompréhension. Quant au binoclard, il semblait contrarié et prit à son tour la direction de sa salle, nous lançant un vague « Tachez de ne pas être en retard tout à l'heure, pour une fois ».

**Exaspération.**

Nous arrivâmes devant la salle de philo et remarquâmes que tout le monde était déjà là, rigolant et chahutant comme d'habitude. Je remarquai les regards noirs de Kin dont je ne comprenais pas la signification, d'ailleurs...Aaaah, oui, pardonnez, c'était parce que son crétin de _Sasuke-kun_ était à mes côtés...Ce dernier partit voir Kiba et Shika, tandis qu'Ino venait m'aborder.

— Coucou Saku-chan ! Me dit-elle, tout sourire.

— 'Lut.

— Dis...tu te mets avec moi en cours ?

— ...Si tu veux, répondis-je, lasse.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à peine discret à Tenten puis me poussa vers l'intérieur.

Le cours se déroulait normalement, et comme d'habitude, la majorité des élèves subissaient les effets soporifiques du sensei, tandis que les plus courageux finissaient leur devoir de physique-chimie. Quant à moi, j'essayais en vain de savoir comment Kakashi et Binoclard-sensei se connaissaient tout en mâchouillant un vieux stylo bille bleu. J'en avais assez. J'avais plein d'indices sous le nez et je ne trouvais rien, pourtant Uchiha, lui, d'un simple coup d'œil dans ma chambre avait deviné énormément de choses. C'était exaspérant.

Je mis du temps à remarquer le regard appuyé d'Ino, qui semblait me contempler depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

— _Quoi ?_ Demandai-je au bout de quelques instants, agacée.

— Alors, dis-moi, dis-moi !

— Heu...tu parles de quoi là...j'te suis pas, j't'assure.

Elle me mit un violent coup de coude dans les côtes et me chuchota :

— Fais pas l'innocente, Saku, tu vas pas me dire qu'il ne se passe rien du tout !

— Bon, Ino, abrège, je comprends rien à ton délire, là.

Des clous ! On sait tous qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Sasuke-kun !

J'avalai ma salive pleine d'encre de travers et Ino pouffa de rire face à mon visage crispé par le dégoût et ma langue que j'imaginais toute bleue. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire _encore _? Reprenant mes esprits, je rétorquai :

— C'est quoi ces conneries encore, Ino ! Et par pitié, arrête de l'appeler Sasuke-_kun_.

— Nan, nan. Tu vas pas nous faire croire ça. T'es la seule fille avec qui il passe la moitié de son temps !

— Et alors, ça veut rien dire ! D'ailleurs on passe plus notre temps à se bouffer la gueule qu'autre chose !

Un sourire taquin apparut sur son beau visage.

— Oh, ben voilà, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour te faire cracher le morceau...

— Que...je...mais nan, idiote ! Tu comprends toujours tout de travers ! J'voulais dire par là qu'on s'engueulait tout le temps !

— Arrête, tu peux plus te rattraper, annonça-t-elle avec un air solennel.

Je me frappai le front du plat de la main. Je tournai la tête vers la table des garçons, et observai Kiba parlant avec de grands gestes au frimeur, ce dernier ayant une veine de colère grossissant sur sa tempe.

— Bande d'enflures, vous vous êtes passé le mot !

— Que-non non, tu n'y es pas du tout, Saku-chan, mentit la blonde, prenant un air distingué. Nan mais sérieusement, y a jamais rien eu entre vous ?

L'image d'une plume me vint tout à coup à l'esprit. C'était quoi ces conneries ? Nan nan nan. Mon imagination me jouait des tours!

— Alors ?

— NAN, Ino, arrête de saouler avec ça.

Ladite Ino afficha un air faussement boudeur et fit un signe négatif de la tête à Tenten, qui s'était retournée pour la peine. De vraies commères, ces nanas. C'était...exaspérant.

**Frères**_._

La fin de la journée arriva à grand pas, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Une fois dehors, j'humais l'air frais et admirais les feuilles colorées des marronniers, qui annonçaient la venue de l'automne. Il faisait encore beau, et le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, donnant dans le ciel des trainées orangées parmi les nuages. Je m'émerveillais de si peu de choses, et c'était ce que j'aimais faire par-dessus tout. Le bruit lointain des lycéens s'estompait. Je fermai les yeux, et profitait de cet instant de calme.

Qui fut très vite brisé par un certain emmerdeur aux cheveux noirs.

— Quoi, encore ? Sifflai-je, sans me retourner.

— Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur à ce que je vois...

— Tu fais chier. J'ai besoin d'être au calme, là. Donc passe ton chemin.

— Comme je te comprends. Tu t'es toujours pas remise de ta petite défaite de ce matin...

— Ce n'est que partie remise. Et évite de venir m'emmerder tout le temps, toute la bande se fait des fil-...Naruto ?

— Lui-même !

Il était là, perché sur un arbre, d'ailleurs j'me demandais comment il avait fait pour y grimper...peu importe. Ce qui m'intriguait le plus, c'était l'expression qu'arborait son visage : son sourire idiot et chaleureux et ses yeux pétillants laissaient place à une mine sérieuse, quoique déformée par un léger sourire dont j'ignorais la signification.

Il descendit de son arbre et s'avança vers nous, ou plutôt vers Uchiha. Ce dernier l'observait d'un air méfiant.

— Yo_. Espèce d'imbécile_, souffla Naruto.

Cette phrase ne fut pas sans effet sur le brun, qui écarquilla les yeux pour ensuite les détourner, le visage crispé.

— A ce que je vois, tu n'as toujours pas renoncé à tes objectifs...

— Tais-toi.

— Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. J'espère que tu n'as rien oublié de mes mots. Le moment est proche, mais tu peux toujours faire marche arrière.

— Jamais.

Naruto eut un sourire triste et se mit à fixer la bruyante avenue au loin, pensif. Il continua :

— Je vois. Tu ne changeras donc pas d'avis. Soit. Tu le regretteras probablement, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. En tout cas, si ça venait à faire souffrir mon entourage, tu peux être sûr que je n'hésiterais pas à te casser ta belle gueule, si c'est le seul moyen de te faire revenir sur tes pas.

— Soit.

— Tout est dit. A la prochaine...mon frère.


	8. Chapitre 7

**En réponses aux reviews :**

**Sam : Merci d'être passé(e) ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra. :3**

**From Evil : Je te remercie d'avoir lu :3**

**Gagné ! Témoignages. Sentiments. Perdu...**

Ou comment allait débuter ma descente aux enfers.

**Gagné !**

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis la déclaration de Naruto, et je n'avais pas encore trouvé la force de lui en parler. Kakashi et le binoclard s'ignoraient royalement, ce qui ne faisait pas avancer mon enquête. Quant à Uchiha, nous continuions nos prises de bec, et cela persuadait tout le monde de notre pseudo-amour réciproque.

Des conneries, oui.

Cependant, je remarquais qu'il s'était plus ou moins calmé, et ces derniers temps il était totalement ailleurs en cours, sans participer à nos blagues, le regard vide...

Voilà les conclusions que j'avais tirées de mes différentes découvertes :

Le fameux Itachi Uchiha. Il avait bel et bien disparu, n'ayant donné aucun signe de vie. Serait-il en fuite ? Et comme c'est probablement le cas, ça expliquerait bien des choses, notamment l'absence de son nom dans les médias, ce qui serait logique puisque c'était en rapport direct avec le secret d'Etat. A ce moment là, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'assez grave, meurtre d'une personne importante par exemple, pour que ça en soit ainsi.

Le discours de Naruto : je pensai que j'avais compris. Il l'avait bien trahi comme il l'a dit, mais certainement pour son bien, à en juger par ses paroles. Selon moi, il avait tenté de le dissuader de faire quelque chose de grave qui apparemment était prévu depuis très longtemps...et ce quelque chose, alors, serait-ce ce dont Naruto et Binoclard-sensei parlaient ? Ce moment proche ? Ca expliquerait bien des choses, comme le fait qu'il devait « se faire discret »...Et Naruto qui craignait un danger de mort, maintenant on sait que tout ça est lié à son frère ...

Mais alors...était-ce possible que...mais OUI !

Si mon hypothèse était bien la bonne, alors il allait falloir confirmer tout ça...il fallait que je parle à Naruto. Désolée, Naruto, mais si proche du but, je ne pouvais plus renoncer...

**Témoignages.**

Kakashi devait venir me chercher ce matin pour aller au bahut. Il fallait que je lui demandasse quelques petites choses, à lui aussi. Je me demandais s'il allait accepter de m'aider...

Le stress montait au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de sa vieille voiture bleue, et je me serais sans doute posée pour la centième fois la question « quand va-t-il jeter ce tacot à la casse... » si l'heure n'était pas aussi grave. Enfin avachie dans le vieux siège en toile et jetant des regards furtifs à sa main passant férocement les vitesses, je me décidai à lui parler.

« Kakashi ?

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Heu, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. C'est...au sujet de mon stupide pari. »

Il soupira tout en évitant un écolier imprudent dans une rue étroite.

« Décidément, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Ça te perdra, crois-moi. Et dans le pire des cas, je ne serai même pas là pour venir te chercher dans la petite ruelle et te ramener à Tsunade, comme il y a dix ans.

— Epargne-moi ça, tu veux. Je ne peux plus reculer, si je ne découvre pas ce qu'il cache alors c'est moi qui serai démasquée...

— Crois-moi, ce qu'il cache n'est pas beau à entendre.

— J-Je sais. J'ai trouvé.

— Tiens donc. Je te félicite tout de même... marmonna-t-il dans son masque.

— D'ailleurs c'est pas sympa de ta part de m'avoir tout caché depuis le début ! Je sais que tu es au courant de tout ! dénonçai-je.

— Tu voulais en plus que je t'aide ? C'est du suicide. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler d'Uchiha, c'est une famille maudite. »

Maudite... ?

« Dis-moi...Konoha cache énormément de choses, hein...

— Laisse-moi te dire une chose qui est aussi bien valable à Konoha que partout ailleurs. Les médias ne montrent que ce qu'ils veulent et sont bel et bien corrompus par les autorités. En 2010, c'est triste mais c'est ainsi. Surtout concernant cette affaire. Konoha cherche depuis toujours à avoir une bonne image, et dévoiler cette bavure judiciaire entacherait salement sa réputation. Les rares personnes au courant de cette affaire ont ordre de ne pas en parler, jusqu'à ce que les autorités de Konoha aient réparé cette grosse erreur judiciaire.

— Et tu fais partie de ces personnes... ?

— Malheureusement, acquiesca-t-il.

— Une dernière chose... tentai-je.

— Non.

— Mais allez, quoi, j'ai presque tout trouvé, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps si tu refuses de parler. Et dans mon cas le temps est trop précieux. »

Je me tus un moment et face à son silence, je lui dis :

« Est-ce que...Itachi Uchiha aurait assassiné ses propres parents... ? »

**Sentiments.**

Sentiments. Ces choses étranges qui, paraissait-il, n'existaient que chez les êtres humains et qui faisaient d'eux une créature si compliquée. Je l'avais compris ce jour-là...

_Amour._

J'arrivai enfin au bahut, satisfaite de mes trouvailles. Je me gardais bien d'en parler au concerné, je préférais attendre la fin de la journée...Je me dirigeai vers les filles qui avaient une discussion très animée avec Hinata dont le visage était totalement pourpre la pauvre ne savait pas où se mettre... Que s'était-il passé encore ?

« J'peux savoir ce qui vous fait marrer, les filles ? Demandai-je.

— Tu devineras jamais ! Gloussa Tenten

— M-M-Mais les filles, j-je vous ai d-dit d-d'arrêter avec ç-ça, supplia Hinata.

— Mais quoi, Hina, t'es pas contente ? gronda Ino.

— Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demandai-je une seconde fois.

— J-J-Je...e-enfin...N-Naruto a... »

Et paf, dans les pommes. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti lui avait encore fait...

— Tu verras ça avec Naruto. Moi je vais emmener Hina à l'infirmerie » annonça Tenten.

Je m'attendais au pire. Je partis voir Naruto, discutant joyeusement et bruyamment avec Lee et le pris à part :

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'est encore passé par la tête pour qu'Hina soit dans cet état ?

— M-Mais quoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal, j't'assure !

— Arrête, tu sais pas mentir, menaçai-je.

Il baissa la tête, un peu embarrassé.

— Heu écoute...hier soir, j'suis partie chez elle pour lui demander le cours de maths, tu vois, j'avais pas le choix puisque tous les copains étaient de sortie... Et puis bah j'ai un peu discuté avec elle, même si c'était dur à cause de sa foutue timidité... Et quand j'allais partir, elle m'a retenue et...

_« Merci pour les cours, Hinata. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, sérieux._

_Dans la pénombre seulement éclairée par la lumière des néons de l'entrée, Hinata eut un petit sourire gêné et rosit._

— _M-Mais c'est n-n-normal, Na-Naruto... »_

_Elle ne cessait de se triturer les doigts, arrachant un sourire à Naruto. Amusé de la voir ainsi, il se délectait des quelques secondes de gêne qui devaient sûrement sembler des heures pour elle._

_« C'est gentil, vraiment. Heu... B on bah alors...A demain, hein..._

—_O-Oui...à d-demain, Naruto... »_

_Tournant les talons et la mine un peu renfrognée, il songea une énième fois à cette satanée affaire. La voir ainsi, gênée par sa présence, à lui, l'aurait sûrement comblé s'il n'était pas dans cette impasse. Il eut à peine le temps de shooter dans un caillou traînant là qu'il se sentit retenu par le bras._

_« A-Attends, Na-Naruto, j-j-je sais pas c-comment te le dire, m-mais maintenant que j-j'en ai l'occasion, je... »_

_Une fois de plus aucun autre mot ne sortit de sa bouche et à présent, elle se tordait les mains dans tous les sens._

_« Tu ?_

— _J-Je voulais te le dire d-depuis s-si longtemps m-mais...e-en fait j-je crois b-bien que...enfin j-je... »_

_Naruto fut déconcerté. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait l'oser un jour, et pourtant... Il redoutait la fin de sa phrase, même s'il la connaissait déjà. Non, il ne voulait pas entendre ça, il allait l'en empêcher de quelque manière que ce fût..._

_« J-J-Je t'ai... »_

_Elle fut interrompue par Naruto, qui s'était emparé de ses lèvres._

« Et puis voilà, termina Naruto, un sourire idiot sur son visage. J'me suis rendu compte de ma connerie et puis j'suis parti en courant. Putain le con...

— Toujours ce danger de mort, hein... » demandai-je.

Je le vis baisser la tête, avec ce même sourire triste qu'au jour où il avait parlé à Uchiha.

« Dis-moi, j'ai à te parler de choses importantes. Mets-toi avec moi en anglais, dis-je.

-Ok, ça marche... » acquiesça-t-il, le regard dans le vide.

_Haine._

Je me demandais bien par où j'allais commencer.

« Naruto... ?

— Mh ?

— Je...sais tout. Le secret d'Etat, je l'ai découvert...

— Ah Ok... QUOI ?

— Uzumaki-san, si vous ne voulez pas écouter le cours, faites au moins profil-bas ! Gronda Kurenaï-sensei.

— Je... Pardon. »

C'était bien la première fois que Naruto s'excusait auprès d'un prof. J'en étais toute ahurie...

« C-Comment t'as fait ?

— Calme-toi ! Peu importe comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai eu du bol dans cette histoire. Je sais que son... frère a assassiné ses parents, et qu'il s'est enfui on ne sait où. Vu l'influence des Uchiha dans le commerce, et l'échec de la justice, ils ont classé ça secret d'Etat. Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire, Sasuke, hein... ? »

Naruto se tut, embarrassé par cette situation. Je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de cracher le morceau, et je commençai déjà à m'en vouloir pour la fois où il avait refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. Maintenant que je savais...

« Tu t'en doutes... Il veut se venger. L'internat d'Oto, dont le directeur s'appelait Orochimaru, accessoirement relié à la mafia du pays, lui a donné cette opportunité...

— Il avait quelque chose contre Itachi, lui aussi ?

— ... Peu importe. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, en vain. Il lui portait une haine sans équivoque depuis son entrée à l'orphelinat. Il a saisi l'occasion lorsqu'Orochimaru lui en avait donné la possibilité... J'ai même voulu le dénoncer, mais il m'en a empêché in extremis et m'a traité de traitre. Bref... Récemment, Orochimaru et son associé Kabuto ont réussi à retrouver la trace d'Itachi et échafaudent un plan pour lui ôter la vie. Ils ont également été au courant de ma traitrise, et cherchent à tout prix à me le faire payer. C'est pour ça que j'ai renoncé à Hina. S'ils savent à quel point je tiens à elle, ils s'en prendront à sa vie, et en plus elle provient d'une famille influente de Konoha. Et Dieu sait ce que l'on peut faire par amour... »

Je restai béate devant ces révélations. Si j'avais imaginé tout cela... J'avais imaginé bien des choses, mais pas celles-ci. Je me retournai vers ma page de cahier toujours vierge après une demi-heure de cours, excepté de quelques maladroites taches d'encre noire causées par mon stylo plume resté pendu à mes doigts durant son récit.

« Naruto...merci de m'avoir tout dit.

— Tu l'aurais su à un moment ou à un autre, alors...répondit-il, blasé. »

**Perdu !**

La fin de la journée approchait et j'appréhendais la sortie. J'étais à la fois contente puisque mon secret était hors de danger, mais aussi perturbée par l'histoire de Sasuke. Je ne le voyais plus de la même manière, ce fut sûr, mais j'allais bien me garder de le lui montrer.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de cours, je décidai de le suivre discrètement. Une fois arrivés dans une rue piétonne déserte, je me cachai silencieusement derrière un arbre presque chauve dont les dernières feuilles tombaient mollement sur ma tête et m'agaçaient fortement. A peine avais-je eu le temps de les retirer qu'une voix bien connue me fit sursauter et couiner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le Malabar ? »

Blasée, je sortis de ma cachette et il me fit face.

« C'est pas bien, de suivre les gens, tu sais.

— Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.

Contrairement à d'habitude lorsque je découvrais quelques indices, ma mine fut sérieuse et crispée par l'angoisse. On avait terminé de jouer et j'avais gagné. Gagné quoi ? Sûrement des emmerdes...

« Je t'écoute...ah, je sais, c'est pour me dire « trois à deux » ?

— ... Non. Le jeu est terminé. J'ai gagné.

— Comment ça ?

— Je sais tout » annonçai-je d'une voix rauque.

Je crus lire une colère grandissante dans ses yeux, mais avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre il s'approcha de moi, me prit violemment les poignets et me plaqua contre le vieil arbre.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que...t-tu m'fais mal, Uchiha...

— Qui t'as dit ça ? Gueula-t-il

— Tu ne me croyais pas capable de trouver toute seule ? Demandai-je avec une pointe de cynisme. Tu m'as sous-estimée ! »

Il se tut et me fixa un moment avec une rage absolue dans les yeux. Il m'effrayait et j'évitais tant que possible de lui faire face, tantôt observant mes pieds, tantôt un chien perdu dans l'allée, tantôt les voitures de l'avenue au loin. Après quelques instants, il daigna enfin à me lâcher.

« Quelqu'un comme toi...ne pouvait pas trouver. »

Ce fut à mon tour de sortir de mes gonds, totalement indignée.

« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça, dis moi un peu ! Oh, mais oui, c'est vrai, je suis tellement plus conne que toi qu'il était impossible que je te démasque, hein !

— ... Arrête de crier ! Tu vas regretter ta curiosité, de toute façon. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je fusse incontrôlable.

« DOIS-JE EN CONCLURE QUE CE SONT DES MENACES ? ECOUTE, TU NE ME FAIS PAS PEUR ! TU NE SAIS PAS PAR QUOI JE SUIS PASSEE ET CE DONT JE SUIS ENCORE CAPABLE !

— Mais putain arrête d'hurler, merde ! On dirait une folle qui s'est échappé d'un hôpital psychiatrique ! lâcha-t-il sous l'énervement.

Je lui décrochai un coup de poing bien mérité qui le fit vaciller.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux et me fixa avec effroi, dans le silence.

...

Merde.

J'étais finie.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux tandis que je plaquais les mains sur ma bouche.

« C'était donc ça... »


	9. Chapitre 8

**Lunia55 : Je te remercie bien ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. :3**

**Désolée si les chapitres mettent du temps, j'ai des semaines de cours chargées ! ^^' Bonne lecture !**

**Game Over...**

Ce fut le seul mot que j'écrivisse dans mon cahier, ce jour-là. A peine ouvris-je les yeux qu'ils furent assaillis par de brûlantes larmes, longtemps restées enfouies en moi.

**Game Over**

Je m'étais réveillée d'un cauchemar qui me semblât interminable. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que ces murs immaculés, je ne sentais rien d'autre que cette odeur d'hôpital, si propre à ce lieu. Tout était illuminé, tout était blanc. Les pièces, les blouses, les sourires hypocrites que je croisais de temps à autres. Il n'y avait ni début ni fin. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il y eût un avant, mais peu m'importait de le savoir si c'était pour ne rien en connaître. Car je n'avais plus aucun souvenir ni aucun espoir d'une vie future hors de cet enfer blanc.

Je voulais simplement comprendre.

Je savais écrire. Je savais lire. Etait-ce donc à cause de « ça » que j'étais là, cloîtrée dans cette pièce immonde ? Etait-ce donc l'origine de mon mal-être... Etais-je donc si anormale ?

Pourtant je n'étais pas comme eux. Je ne criais pas, je ne riais pas. Je voulais juste qu'on me dise, bon Dieu qu'on me dise ce que je foutais là, parmi ces détraqués. Qu'ils s'en prissent à moi pour m'achever et ne plus avoir à subir cette torture.

Et là, tout juste au bord du gouffre, je la rencontrai. Elle, ma sœur, mon espoir.

Anko.

Ma force de vivre, l'étoile d'une fillette ayant perdu le Nord. Anko était une jeune enseignante dans un quartier difficile de Konoha, dépressive face au harcèlement qu'elle y subissait quotidiennement. M'ayant aperçue une fois ou deux, elle se débrouilla pour me voir tous les jours, à l'abri du regard du personnel et des médecins. Ce fut elle qui me donnât des cours, persuadée d'une chose :

« Tu verras Sakura-chérie. Un jour tu le verras, le grand monde, le vrai. Tu seras plus chanceuse que moi, tu te trouveras des amis, une famille, l'amour, qui sait, et tu diras merde à ceux qui t'ont laissée à ton propre compte. Tu n'as rien à foutre ici.

— C'est quoi le Monde ? »

Elle riait sans cesse à cette naïve question. Elle riait et je riais aussi. Nous riions, nous avions le sourire.

Le temps passait et, invraisemblablement, je guérissais. J'assimilais tout le savoir qu'elle me transmettait de jour en jour. Ma mémoire éphémère revenait petit à petit. C'est alors qu'un beau matin je vis au pas de ma porte un petit mot.

« Ce soir, je te montrerai le Monde. Dis adieu à cet enfer, nous partons. Anko »

Je jubilais, tout excitée. Alors ça y était, nous allions partir. Ce fut toute sourire que j'attendis sagement la tombée de la nuit ainsi qu'Anko.

Ce fut aux alentours de deux heures du matin que commença l'escapade. Le courant électrique fut soudainement coupé et certains patients étaient effrayés. J'entendis quelqu'un crocheter la serrure de ma porte m'ouvrir. C'était elle. Elle me prit sous son bras et commença à courir, durant le peu de temps où la panne électrique allait durer. Une chance que le système de sécurité fût totalement automatisé et les grilles branchées à un courant haute tension, ce qui était alors inefficace lorsque l'électricité de l'établissement était coupée... Nous escaladâmes non sans mal la grille, nous écorchant à plusieurs endroits et commençâmes à courir.

La suite, on la connaissait. Une chance que ce fût Kakashi qui m'eut trouvée. J'étais encore sur son dos lorsque je lui tendis un petit morceau de papier, contenant l'écriture ronde et lisse de ma sœur.

« Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. J'ai 8 ans et je suis atteinte d'amnésie partielle à cause d'un traumatisme crânien, lors de l'accident qui a tué mes parents. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux. Mon amnésie devient de moins en moins importante, je suis désormais capable de me souvenir de mes faits et gestes grâce à certains mots-clés.

Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous occuper de moi, aucune famille d'accueil n'a voulu de moi après mon accident. De ce fait, l'orphelinat ayant peur des conséquences de ma mémoire défectueuse, j'ai été internée en hôpital psychiatrique.

Je me suis enfuie.

N'essayez pas de me tuer, vous n'y gagnerez rien. Je possède le moyen de me défendre.

S'il vous vient à l'esprit de vouloir m'aider, je vous demande de faire en sorte que je sois méconnaissable et que je reste cachée au moins un an, afin de faire croire à une disparition. Pour ce qui est de ma scolarité, j'ai le niveau d'un élève de sixième. Vous saurez quoi inventer le moment venu.

Je vous remercie infiniment. »

Le juron que poussa Kakashi marquait le début d'une nouvelle vie. A la mélodie sourde de ses pas et sous une fine pluie, je m'endormis sur le dos de mon sauveur, sous les lumières rousses des réverbères. Je ne me réveillai pas avant l'après-midi.

L'endroit m'était parfaitement inconnu. Une porte immaculée demeurait fermée tandis que les murs roses m'enfermaient silencieusement dans ce nouveau lieu. J'étais allongée sur un moelleux lit blanc et un lustre en forme de fleur me faisait face lorsque je me mis sur le dos. De grands meubles d'un bois vétuste étaient éparpillés dans les quatre coins de la chambre, dépareillés. Sur la petite table de chevet, j'aperçus un petit papier blanc où je pus lire : « sauvée ».Et ce fut alors que tout me revint douloureusement en mémoire, d'un seul coup. Je retrouvai très vite le sourire et dans un élan de joie, je me levai et fit rapidement face à l'armoire à glace.

Un cri de surprise s'échappa de ma bouche sèche.

Mes cheveux n'étaient plus longs et désordonnés mais très courts, et non blonds mais... Roses. Roses ?

J'allai hurler une seconde fois mais je fus retenue par le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant vivement.

« Heu... B-bonjour, s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi mes cheveux sont... Roses ?

— Seigneur ! Elle est trop mignonne ! s'exclama la femme.

— Tsunade, t'as déconné sur la couleur de cheveux, là. En plus t'étais bourrée, j'me demande comment j'ai pu te laisser faire ça, s'exaspéra l'homme masqué.

— Oh, ça va, hein. Et puis elle est parfaite comme ça » répondit ladite Tsunade, la mine satisfaite.

Elle s'approcha de moi, s'assit sur le lit duquel je m'étais levée et me fit signe de venir sur ses genoux.

« Alors dis-moi un peu. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu te souviens bien de ce qui t'est arrivé cette nuit, au moins ?

— Oui, oui, m'empressai-je de répondre. Je crois que c'est vous, monsieur, qui avait laissé ce mot sur la table ?

—Oh, oui, oui, mais je t'en prie, appelle-moi Kakashi.

—Je... Oui, K-Kakashi. C'est grâce à des choses comme ça que je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait. J'en suis donc très dépendante. Et... Je vais bien, merci. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante de bien vouloir vous occuper de moi » dis-je en me levant précipitamment pour faire une courbette.

Nee-chan me disait que l'on remerciait de cette façon.

« Alors c'est tant mieux. Et il te suffit donc de ces... mots-clés pour te souvenir de ce que tu as fait... Mais une fois que tu t'en souviens, tu n'oublies pas une seconde fois ?

— Non. C'est étrange... Au début si, il me fallait constamment me souvenir de tout plusieurs fois... Nee-chan m'a dit que c'était pour ça que je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs... Et puis, avec les cours intensifs de Nee-chan, ma mémoire s'est améliorée et perfectionnée.

— ... Nee-chan ?

— Oui... Elle m'a tout appris. Elle m'a sortie de là.

— A ce propos, reprit Kakashi, ta disparition va bientôt faire la une des infos. Alors tu devras rester cachée ici très longtemps. Et une fois que tu seras portée définitivement disparue, tu pourras commencer une nouvelle vie, termina-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire sous son masque.

— Nouvelle... Vie... murmurai-je.

— Au fait, Kakashi, je pense avoir trouvé la solution pour son identité.

— Dis toujours...

— Eh bien...avec la guerre civile et le terrorisme sévissant à Kiri, je la ferai passer pour une orpheline clandestine venue se réfugier à Konoha. J'entamerai la procédure d'adoption normale. »

Kakashi semblait réfléchir, une main sous le menton.

« ... J'espère que ça marchera. »

Depuis ce jour béni, je pus enfin aspirer à une vie normale comme celle que je voyais sur la télé de l'hôpital. Oh, bien sûr, j'étais très impatiente de pouvoir rencontrer des enfants comme moi et je devais constamment être silencieuse, et je m'ennuyais à en mourir. Je dus même me cacher dans le plafond lorsque les autorités étaient venues faire une fouille. Mais heureusement, Tsunade, que j'appelais désormais maman, me tenait toujours compagnie et me lisait des livres. Grâce à Kakashi, nous avions eu l'idée du cahier. Ce cahier, où chaque soir je devais y écrire les mots qui décrivaient le mieux ma journée. Alors il était évident qu'au début j'avais besoin d'une bonne trentaine de mots, mais au fur et à mesure, les nombre de mots diminuaient, jusqu'à quatre, et même un seul aujourd'hui.

L'annonce de l'abandon de ma recherche vint dix-huit mois après ma fuite, et fort heureusement la procédure d'adoption de maman avait réussi un an plus tard. Pile pour mon entrée en sixième.

J'allais enfin _vivre_.

Depuis ce jour, je suis Sakura Koichi, vivant à peu près normalement.

Et aujourd'hui tout risque de changer, maintenant que mon passé n'est plus un secret pour Uchiha.

Ruminant ces sombres souvenirs, je décidai de ne pas aller en cours. J'allais inventer quelque chose pour maman...

Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de seize heures que j'entendis des coups à ma porte.

« Maman, j't'ai dit que j'étais malade... » marmonnai-je, lasse.

Une voix très différente de celle de maman me répondit :

« J'suis pas ta mère ! »

La dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir en ce jour était là, derrière la porte. J'allais devoir affronter ça. Je me levai et fis face à la porte, en murmurant un « Entre ».

Uchiha car oui, c'était bien lui, entra avec un visage inexpressif, comme la plupart du temps.

Nous nous toisâmes du regard quelques minutes, sans dire un mot. Puis, sous cette pression, mon visage se décomposa et je fondis en larmes.

Je baissai la tête et continuai de pleurer pendant un moment. Rien ne se produisit. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes je me sentis étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce que...-

— Tais-toi. T'as une grande gueule. »

Je ne trouvais rien à redire et restai immobile, dans ses bras. C'était vrai, j'avais une grande gueule.

Il me lâcha et partit s'asseoir sur mon lit. Il planta son regard dans le mien et annonça :

« Bon ! Notre petit jeu s'est terminé. Maintenant tu vas reprendre ton calme et tout me raconter.

— Pourquoi j'devrais ?

— Tu crois que je vais te dénoncer ? J'suis pas comme toi, j'sais tenir ma langue, _moi_. »

Je me tus et me résignai à tout lui dire. Je pris place à ses côtés et commençai mon récit.

Je ne pus le finir sans m'effondrer une seconde fois en larmes, sans qu'il ne perde son calme une seule seconde.

« On est tous les deux dans la même galère, hein... constata-t-il, le regard vide. Mais regarde-toi. Tu as une nouvelle famille, des amis, tu as tout retrouvé. Alors que moi, j'ai tout perdu.

— Tu mens. Tu as Naruto, et tu l'ignores. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point il tient à toi. Lui aussi a été seul, tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

— Il m'a trahi.

— ... Pour ton propre bien. La vengeance n'apporte aucune satisfaction, et en plus tu risques ta peau en t'embarquant dans cette histoire avec cet Orochimaru.

— Laisse. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Je souris tristement.

« Rien ne te feras changer d'avis, hein...

— Contente-toi d'être heureuse, toi. Tu as tout à y gagner. Moi je n'ai rien à perdre. Tant qu'Itachi crève je pourrais très bien le suivre juste après, ça ne me dérangerait pas. Si je crevais aussi, ça voudrait seulement dire que c'était la fin du clan maudit des Uchiha. »

Alors il était prêt à... Mourir ?

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il m'annonçait, je fus noyée dans un désarroi inconnu, à très grande vitesse. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur lui et le fit basculer en arrière. Nos visage se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais peu importait.

Je pleurais vivement, inondant son visage surpris de mes propres larmes. Il ne bougeait pas, un peu sonné. Je venais de me rendre compte à quel point je tenais au seul qui avait osé me tenir tête dans toute ma vie. Savoir qu'il allait droit dans le mur, vers une mort certaine, était insupportable.

Je daignai à me calmer au bout de quelques minutes, sans pour autant avoir bougé. Mes larmes s'étaient étendues sur tout son visage, toujours aussi ahuri. Je vis l'une d'elle perler sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, et l'essuyai d'un doigt. Je posai mon front contre le sien puis fermai les yeux, et sentis la paume de sa main effleurer ma joue. Nos souffles se mélangeaient dangereusement quand je pris soudain conscience de notre geste. Je me relevai vivement, recroquevillée sur moi-même et détournant mon visage que je sentis écarlate.

A mon grand étonnement il ne pipa mot, se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.

« J'ai posé les cours d'aujourd'hui sur ton bureau. »


End file.
